One Hour
by Kuze Scarlet Fernandes
Summary: Zeref membuat sebuah game dengan melibatkan Team Natsu dan Crime Sorciere. Game yang mampu membuat nyawa seseorang melayang hanya dalam satu jam. Bagaimana kelanjutan dari kisah mereka? Ayo simak ceritanya. Mind to RnR?
1. The Game Is Start

_Pairing: Jellal x Erza, Natsu x Lucy, Gray x Ultear_

_Genre: Romance, Advanture and Comedy_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_One Hour_

_Chapter 1: The Game is Start_

"_ohayou minna!"sapa gadis cantik nan riang ini saat masuk ke dalam guild kesayangannya, Fairy Tail. 'apakah mereka memiliki ekor? Mungkin saja.'_

"_mo ohayou, Lucy!"balas seluruh guild padanya, gadis cantik ini berjalan menuju bar dan duduk di sebelah sahabat karibnya, Levy McGarden_

"_ohayou Lu-chan!"sapa Levy sambil melambaikan tangannya_

"_mo ohayou Levy-chan!"balas Lucy membalas lambaian tangan sahabatnya itu_

"_Mira, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu. Kenapa di jalan dekat guild ramai di kelilingi oleh para wartawan?"tanya Lucy sabil menaruh kedua tangannya di meja bar_

_Mira, seseorang yang sangat setia untuk mengelap gelas-gelas kotor di bar ini menoleh ke Lucy dan menjawab "Crime Sorciere datang ke Magnolia."jawab Mira_

"_Sugoi...! Lalu dimana Erza? Dia kok tidak ada di sini?"tanya Lucy celingak-celinguk yang mengundang cekikikan Mira dan Levy_

"_ada apa? Ada yang salah?"tanya Lucy dengan tampang innocent yang membunuh_

"_Lu-chan, Erzakan sedang mengambil misi dari kemarin. Kau itu lupa atau amnesia? Hihihi..."jawab Levy yang diakhiri oleh cekikikannya dan wajah merona Lucy_

"_oh iya ya, kok aku bisa lupa."ucap Lucy menepuk jidatnya pelan_

"_tapi, Erza-san akan pulang hari ini bukan?"tanya seorang dragon slayer muda di samping Lucy_

"_eh? Benar juga ya, kalau hari ini pulang dia kemana?"tanya Levy bingung_

"_Levy, Lucy, Wendy kalian lupa ya. Erza selalu pulang dari misi saat tengah hari bukan? Masak kalian lupa sih."ucap Mira mengingatkan tanpa berhenti mengelelap gelas yang ada di tangannya_

_Semua langsung bertukar pandangan lalu terkejut bersama, "oh iya! Kami lupa!"ucap Lucy, Levy dan Wendy bersamaan, Mira yang melihatnya hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala_

_Sementara mereka sedang bernostalgia atau semacamnya, kita lihat keadaan Crime Sorciere yang sedang di kerumuni oleh para wartawan_

"_Ultear-san, kamu kok cantik sih, kayak bidadari turun dari langit ke-7 tau. Bikin aku dag-dig-dug deh kalau deket-deket sama kamu."ucap salah seorang wartawan cowok tampan namun centilnya sampai langit ke-10_

"_Meredy-chan, kok kamu bisa imut kayak gini sih? Jadi, gemes aku."tanya seorang wartwan cowok yang centilnya sampai langit ke-20_

"_Jellal-kun, kamu tampan banget. Apa kamu udah punya pacar? Kalau belum jadikan aku pacarmu."tanya seorang wartawan wanita yang bisa dibilang cantik tapi centilnya sampai langit ke 50 #plak! Kidding._

'_nih orang niat gak sih buat wawancarai?'batin Crime Sorciere_

"_Jellal-kun, belum jawab pertanyaanku. Udah punya pacar belum?"tanya wartawan_

"_iya. Meredy-chan kok kamu bisa imut kayak gini sampe remaja lagi."tambah salah seorang wartawan_

"_Ultear-san, udah punya pacar belum? Kalau belum, jadian sama aku aja."tanya seorang wartawan_

_Bisa dibilang, kalau keadaan Crime Sorciere bener-bener di desak sampai akhirnya Jellal dan Ultear ngeliat Erza sama Gray_

"_STOP! Untuk pertanyaanmu wartawan cantik aku sudah punya pacar, maaf ya."jawab Jellal yang sukses membuat sang wartawan patah hati_

"_sebenernya aku mau, tapi aku sudah punya pacar yang lebih perhatian. Maaf ya."jawab Ultear yang sukses membuat sang wartawan terbang ke langit ke 20 #kidding!_

"_siapa Jellal-kun? Siapa yang sudah merebut hati Jellal-kun? Kalau orangnya enggak sepadan, Jellal-kun harus memutuskannya."tanya wartawan wanita yang tadi patah hati_

"_iya, Ultear-san juga sama. Siapa orang yang sudah merebut hati Ultear-san?"tanya wartawan yang sudah turun dari langit ke 20_

_Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, Jellal dan Ultear langsung menarik Erza dan Gray masuk ke kerumunan wartawan yang mengerumuninya_

"_ini pacarku, udah taukan siapa namanya? Gimana cocokkan sama aku?"ucap Jellal menggandeng Erza. Wajah Erza langsung memerah akibat ucapan Jellal barusan_

"_ini pacarku, Gray Fullbuster. Dia tampankan?"ucap Ultear menggandeng tangan Gray yang wajahnya kini sudah semerah kepiting yang di rebus_

"_wah pacar Jellal-kun Erza-san ya? Cocok kok. Tampan sama cantik."puji wartawan _

"_wah, Ultear-san berpacaran dengan Gray? Wah hebat! Cocok sama Ultear yang cantik."puji wartawan_

"_ah benar! Kalau Meredy-chan, apa sudah punya pacar?"tanya salah seorang wartawan wanita di sebelah Meredy_

"_belum. Ultear-san masih belum mengizinkanku, katanya aku masih belum cukup umur."jawab Meredy, wartawan itu mengangguk lalu menulis jawaban Meredy di sebuah buku_

"_Jellal-kun dan Erza-san bisakan datang ke studio foto besok jam 10? Aku mau mengambil gambar kalian berdua."tanya wartawan_

"_wah sayang sekali ya manis, aku ada kencan dengan pacarku yang cantik dan menawan ini. Maaf ya."tolak Jellal sambil memainkan rambut scarlet Erza yang menurut author lebay (A/N Jellal: author, kan loe yang nulis. Kok loe jadi comment tulisan loe sendiri sih?. Author: oh iya, ane lupa. Maaf ye Jellal.)_

"_yah. Tapi gak papa deh, semoga kencan kalian lancar ya."_

"_kalau Ultear-san sama Gray-san gimana mau ikut pemotretan?"tanya wartawan_

"_maaf, tapi Ultear juga ada janji dengan Gray-sama. Jadi Ultear mohon maaf ya."ucap Ultear meniru-nirukan gaya Juvia_

"_ya sudah, semoga lancar!"ucap wartawan lalu pergi, diikuti oleh wartawan-wartawan yang lain_

_Setelah jauh, Crime Sorciere mengelap peluh dan menghembuskan nafas lega lalu menoleh ke arah Gray dan Erza_

"_maaf ya sampai melibatkan kalian tadi. Habis, kami bingung mau menjawab apa."ucap Ultear_

"_iya. Nanti kalau bilang gak punya pacar bisa-bisa kita di pacari sama wanita-wanita centil tadi. Terus kalau bilang punya pacar tapi buktinya gak ada hasilnya sama kayak tadi."tambah Jellal_

"_tapi kenapa harus kami?!"tanya Erza dan Gray bebarengan _

"_ya karena kalian yang kami kenal."jawab Ultear singkat dan mampu membuat Gray dan Erza cengo_

"_hanya itu?"tanya Gray, Ultear mengangguk_

_Gubrak!_

"_tapi, kalau Jellal mungkin punya maksud lain selain mencari alasan."ucap Ultear dengan maksud menggoda Jellal dan Erza_

"_ah iya benar. Kami kesini bukan untuk urusan pekerjaan atau apapun, tapi Jellal-san mengajak kami supaya menemaninya untuk menemui Erza-san."timpal Meredy yang mendapat jempol dari Ultear dan membuat Jellal dan Erza blushing_

"_buat apa Meredy? Bukankah mereka sering berkomunikasi menggunakan bole kristal?"tanya Gray yang sukses mendapat jitakan keras dari sang titania_

"_sudah aku bilang, jangan bicarakan itu!"geram Erza dengan glarenya_

"_a-aye, Erza-sama!"ucap Gray berlutut ketakutan_

"_buat apa ya... um... Oh iya! katanya buat eng... eng... buat apa ya Ultear?"tanya Meredy dengan wajah polosnya, Ultear hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah Meredy_

"_nanti Erza juga tau sendiri. Jangan kasih tau dulu lah."ucap Ultear, Meredy mengangguk_

"_apapun alasannya, aku mau ke guild."ucap Erza sambil menarik gerobak bawaanya_

"_eh? Kami ikut!"ucap Crime Sorciere dan Gray bebarengan lalu mengejar Erza_

_Di Guild..._

"_sudah tengah hari, Erza kok belum datang ya?"tanya Lucy_

"_entahlah Lu-chan, mungkin dia terlambat untuk membeli cheesecake terlebih dulu."ucap Levy_

"_oh ya Lucy-san, kenapa menanyakan Erza-san terus?"tanya Wendy penasaran_

"_ah itu. Soalnya aku merasa Erza tadi sedang di goda sama Jellal, makanya aku mau tanya apa bener firasatku itu."jawab Lucy _

_BRAK! Pintu guild di buka dengan kasarnya oleh seseorang_

"_E-Erza, kenapa harus banting-banting pintu segala? Kan bisa pelan-pelan."tanya Mira yang sweatdrop melihat pintu guild yang hampir saja rusak akibat bantingan sang titania_

"_aku tak ingin membahasnya. Natsu, hari ini bertarunglah sepuasmu. Aku tak akan menghentikannya."ucap Erza saat menuju ke bar_

"_wuhuy! Gajeel, ayo lanjutkan pertarungan kita!"ucap Natsu semangat_

"_ayo salamander!"ucap Gajeel semangat pula daan tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, seluruh guild terlibat antara pertarungan Natsu dan Gajeel_

"_Erza, kau kenapa? Kelihatannya bad mod banget."tanya Lucy dengan pose duduk siap-siap lari_

"_kalian akan mengetahuinya besok atau hari ini."jawab Erza_

_Dan ini adalah keadaa Gray yang babak belur akibat pukulan Erza karena mencoba mengerjai Erza dengan cara menyuruh Jellal untuk menciumnya_

"_a-aku tak akan melakukannya lagi!"ucap Gray_

_Keesokan harinya, di guild menjadi ramai. Bukan karena Natsu dan Gajeel atau Natsu dan Gray bertengkar, tapi akibat majalah yang baru saja di beli oleh Lucy menganbarkan bahwa Erza dan Jellal sudah berpacaran dan sempat menolak sesi pemotretan hanya karena ada kencan. Ini juga berlaku bagi Gray dan Ultear_

"_sugoi! Ini benar-benar kabar panas!"ucap Levy disertai anggukan Jet dan Droy_

"_lihat, disini juga tertulis bahwa kemarin saat jam 12 Jellal hampir mencium Erza di depan umum!"ucap Bisca_

"_wah, Jellal berani juga. Itu namanya laki-laki sejati!"ucap Elfman_

"_itu bukan sejati tapi mesum!"ucap Wendy sambil menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya_

_Brak! Pintu guild di buka oleh seseorang yang sangat Fairy Tail kenal, siapa lagi kalau bukan Crime Sorciere, Gray dan Erza. Sejenak keadaan menjadi hening, namun sedetik kemudian menjadi ramai akibat rumor yang beredar kalau Erza berpacaran dengan Jellal, Gray berpacaran dengan Ultear dan yang paling parah Jellal hampir mencium Erza di depan umum_

"_BERHENTI!"teriak Erza, serentak semua guild menjadi diam_

"_kalau tentang rumor aku berpacaran dengan Jellal dan Ultear berpacaran dengan Gray itu salah. Itu kabar bohong yang digunakan saat Crime Sorciere terdesak akibat pertanyaan seputar percintaan."jelas Erza_

"_lalu, tentang kau yang hampir di cium oleh Jellal di depan umum?"tanya Mira_

"_itu kerjaan Gray. Dia mengerjaiku dengan cara saat Erza berbalik badan ke arahku dia mendorongku secara tiba-tiba."jawab Jellal sambil melirik Gray_

"_iya maaf, gomen."ucap Gray sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal_

"_sudah mengerti bukan? Jadi, jangan ributkan masalah itu lagi."ucap Erza yang sudah ada di bar_

_Mendengar itu keadaan guild kembali normal. Dimulai dari pertengkaran kecil antara Ice-mage dan Fire-mage berubah menjadi pertarungan besar yang diikuti oleh semua anggota guild_

"_Jellal, apa kau tak ingin bilang apapun kepada Erza?"tanya Ultear_

"_haah, inginnya sih begitu tapi kelihatannya masih belum bisa. Mood Erza sedang tidak enak sih."jawab Jellal sedih, Meredy yang sedang memakan makanan buatan Mira langsung menyahut ucapan Jellal_

"_Jellal-san, kok bilang enggak enak? Makanan buatan Mira-san enak loh."sahut Meredy dengan muka innocent membunuhnya_

_GUBRAK!_

"_bu-bukan itu maksudnya Meredy,"ucap Jellal sweatdrop, Meredy mengangguk lalu melanjutkan aktifitas makannya_

"_ada kabar buruk."ucap seorang gadis muda berambut pirang. Mata hijaunya menunjukkan ke seriusan_

"_a-apa maksudnya Master Mavis?"tanya Lucy_

"_Darknes Mage akan tiba, Zeref akan tiba."jawab Mavis_

"_wah, Mavis bisa melihat masa depan ya?"ucap pemuda berambut hitam, berbaju hitam, yah kita persingkat saja. Orang ini adalah Zeref, sang Darkness Mage yang paling berbahaya di seluruh bumi_

"_Zeref?!"ucap seluruh guild terkejut_

"_Jellal, apa tadi kau tak merasakan keberadaannya?"bisik Ultear, Jellal menggeleng_

"_apa yang kau lakukan disini Zeref?!"tanya Natsu marah, Zeref menatap Natsu_

"_tenanglah Natsu, aku kesini hanya untuk mengadakan sebuah game yang seru. Dan yang menang akan mendapatkan makanan yang sangat banyak."jawab Zeref_

_Mendengar nama makanan mata Natsu dan Happy langsung berbinar-binar, "Sou ka?! Katakan katakan, apa gamenya! Pasti akan kumenangkan!"ucap Natsu 1800 terbalik dari sebelumnya_

"_aye!"tambah Happy tergiur (?), Zeref tertawa kecil. Meskipun seperti itu suara tawaan Zeref seperti mengisyaratkan 'coba saja kalau kau bisa'_

"_sebelum itu, aku harus menanyakan kepada Master guild kalian terlebih dahulu. Dimana Makarov?"tanya Zeref_

"_dia tidak ada di sini."jawab Erza cepat, Zeref mengangguk lalu melirik ke arah Mavis_

"_karena sang Master tidak ada, bagaimana jika kita tanyakan pada Master pertama? Mavis."usul Zere, Mavis menoleh_

"_akan kuizinkan jika gamemu itu tak membahayakan anak-anakku."syarat Mavis, Zeref tersenyum puas_

"_tak akan Mavis, jadi boleh aku mengajak anak-anakmu bermain game?"tanya Zeref, Mavis mengangguk _

"_bagus. Nama yang kusebutkan akan mengikuti gameku."ucap Zeref_

"_Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster, Ultear Milkovich, Jellal Fernandes dan Erza Scarlet."sambung Zeref_

_Seketika tubuh orang-orang yang disebutkan namanya melayang ke udara dan sedikit demi sedikit menghilang_

"_hey, apa-apaan ini Zeref?! Kenapa semuanya menghilang?"tanya Mavis_

"_mereka kan yang mengikuti gamesku jadi mereka harus memasuki zona game yang aku buat, dan kalian akan menonton gameku dari layar lacrima."jawab Zeref memunculkan sebuah layar lacrima besar di Fairy Tail_

"_dan tidak ada yang bisa memasuki zona gameku kecuali peserta game dan aku."tambah Zeref_

"_kau ingin membunuh mereka ya Zeref?"tanya Mira, Zeref menyeringai_

"_mungkin saja."jawab Zeref lalu menghilang seperti debu dan meninggalkan anggota Fairy Tail yang lain dalam kebingungan dan kemarahan_

"_sudah sudah, ini sudah terlanjur terjadi. Kita tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, yang bisa kita lakukan hanya melihat dan berharap agar Natsu dan yang lainnya bisa selamat."terang Mavis_

_**Di Tempat Natsu dan Kawan-Kawan...**_

"_waa..!"jerit Lucy_

_Gedubrak! Gubrak! Gubrak!_

"_ittai! Luce, turun dari atasku!"ucap Natsu, Lucypun menuruti perintah Natsu_

"_sakit ya? Maaf."ucap Lucy, Natsu bangkit sambil mengelus-elus punggungnya yang sakit_

"_kalian tidak apa-apa?"tanya Erza_

"_ya, kami lebih baik dari sedetik yang lalu."jawab Gray_

"_wah, maaf ya kalau kalian jatuh di tempat yang terlalu tinggi."ucap Zeref yang muncul entah darimana_

"_ya ya, jadi bisa kita mulai gamenya? Aku sudah mulai lapar."tanya Natsu yang berhasil mendapatkan jitakan keras dari Lucy _

"_yang kau pikirkan hanya makanan saja!"teriak Lucy _

"_ittai! Luce kau kejam..."ucap Natsu _

"_jadi, apa gamenya?"tanya Erza serius, Zeref tersenyum tipis_

"_akan kujelaskan. Ini game yang melibatkan kecepatan, logika dan ikatan persaudaraan kalian. Di game ini salah satu dari kalian akan menjadi sandra, dan yang lainya akan di pindahkan ke tempat yang jauh lalu menyelamatkan sandra dalam waktu satu jam."jelas Zeref_

"_game akan dibagi menjadi 3 babak. Babak pertama mengandalkan kecepatan dan ketepatannya, babak kedua mengandalkan logika dan babak ketiga mengandalkan ikatan persaudaraan kalian."timpal Zeref_

"_apa yang terjadi bila kami terlambat menyelamatkan sandra itu?"tanya Gray, Zeref menyeringai_

"_jangan harap sandra itu akan pulang dengan nyawa."jawab Zeref, semua saling bertukar pandang_

"_siapa sandranya?"tanya Lucy ketakutan, lagi-lagi Zeref menyeringai_

"_dia."jawab Zeref menunjuk Erza. Seketika itu pula muncul bayangan gelap di belakang Erza dan mencekiknya_

"_ERZA!"teriak Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Ultear dan Jellal_

"_ugh..."rintih Erza sambil berusaha melepaskan cekikkan bayangan itu_

"_kalian akan ku pindahkan ke sebuah tempat yang jauh dari sini. Dan jarak antara tempat itu dan tempat ini jika ditempuh akan memerlukan waktu satu jam. Kalian harus cepat, dan segera menyelamatkan gadis ini."ucap Zeref_

_Langsung saja sekelebat awan hitam mengerumuni Jellal dkk. Beberapa menit kemudian awan hitam itu menghilang dan memperlihatkan dimana Jellal dkk berada_

"_i-inikan d-di gunung M-Mt. Hakobe!"ucap Lucy menggigil_

"_iya."tambah Natsu_

"_baiklah kalian semua The Game is Start! Waktu kalian satu jam dari sekarang."ucap Zeref _

_._

_._

_._

_._

_The End_

_Halo minna! Sesuai janji author, ini adalah cerita author yang baru. Sebelumnya author mohon maaf kalau ada kata yang berantakan atau enggak cocok, author bener-bener minta maaf #bungkuk-bungkuk_

_Chapter 2 nanti temanya JeRza. Tapi, author gak bisa nulis tanpa reviews dari kalian, jadi author mohon bantuannya._

_Flame? Juga boleh kok. :)_


	2. My Rose is Bloom

_Pairing: Jellal x Erza, Natsu x Lucy, Gray x Ultear_

_Genre: Romance, Advanture and little bit Comedy _

_._

_._

_._

_._

_One Hour_

_Chapter 2: My Rose is Bloom_

"_bukan, ini memang terlihat sebagai gunung Mt. Hakobe tapi sebenarnya ini adalah replika gunung Mt. Hakobe yang di buat oleh Zeref di zona game ini. Coba kalian pikir, jarak antara Mt. Hakobe bila ditempuh akan memerlukan waktu lebih dari satu jam, sedangkan sekarang waktu kita hanya satu jam. Mana mungkin ini Mt. Hakobe asli."jelas Jellal panjang lebar_

"_yah, apapun itu. Sekarang kita harus segera kembali untuk menyelamatkan Erza, ayo!"ajak Gray, semua mengangguk lalu berlari turun_

"_Gray, gunakan sihirmu supaya kita bisa lebih cepat sampai ke bawah."ucap Lucy_

"_baiklah. Ice make: Floor!"ucap Gray, langsung saja jalur yang dituruni oleh Natsu dkk menjadi es _

"_nah, ayo berseluncur!"ucap Gray semangat sambil berlari lalu berseluncur diekori oleh Jellal, Ultear, Lucy dan Natsu_

"_Na-Natsu, daijobou ka?"tanya Lucy melihat Natsu yang berwajah hijau_

"_da-daijobou... Ugh!"jawab Natsu sambil menahan mual_

_**Mavis dkk**_

"_jiah... Pa-Pantas saja, Natsu-nii kan mabuk kendaraan."ucap Romeo sweatdrop_

"_Natsu-san gomenasai! Aku tak bisa menolongmu!"ucap Wendy berkaca-kaca_

"_We-Wendy."ucap Bisca dan Levy sweatdrop akibat perilaku sang Sky Dragon Slayer ini_

"_hey, mereka sudah turun dari replika Mt. Hakobe."ucap Macao_

_**Back to Natsu dkk**_

"_huwahahahaha! Akhirnya bisa bebas dari kutukan menyebalkan itu!"ucap Natsu girang_

"_memangnya kau kena kutukan apa?"tanya Ultear, Natsu menoleh ke arah Ultear_

"_mabuk kendaraan maksudnya."sahut Lucy_

"_ryu-sei."gumam Jellal dan wush. Dia berlari secepat meteor meninggalkan Natsu, Lucy, Ultear dan Gray_

"_Jellal! Tunggu!"panggil Ultear sambil berlari, Natsu, Lucy dan Gray bertukar pandangan, mengangguk lalu berlari mengejar Jellal_

"_gomene minna..."gumam Jellal dalam hati_

'_waktu tinggal 55 menit lagi.'_

_Setelah suara itu menghilang muncul seorang gadis manis berambut ungu, bermata lavender, menggunakan dress bewarna abu-abu dipadu dengan slipper bewarna putih_

"_hanya satu? Kemana 4 orang yang lain?"tanya gadis itu, suaranya amat sangat lembut nan tenang_

"_mereka ada di belakang. Kau mau apa hah, gadis centil?"tanya Jellal kasar, wanita itu cemberut_

"_dengar ya, aku bukan gadis centil. Aku punya nama, namaku Sherlyn."ucap Sherlyn sebal_

"_Jellal Fernandes, salah satu sepuluh wizard terkuat di Fiore.. Ini akan jadi sangat mennarik."gumam Sherlyn meneliti Jellal dari atas sampai bawah_

"_Sherlyn? Dia itu replika dari siapa ya? Apa dia replika dari Master Mavis, orang yang sangat dicintainya?"gumam Jellal_

"_sudah cukup bergumamnya, ayo kita bertarung."ucap Sherlyn tersenyum licik_

"_ayo. Tanganku sudah mulai gatal untuk membunuh seseorang."ucap Jellal dengan tatapan membunuhnya , Sherryn tersenyum licik_

_Saat dia melangkahkan kakinya tiba-tiba saja dia menghilang dan berdiri tepat di belakang Jellal_

"_suprise!"ucap Sherryn lalu menendang punggung Jellal dengan keras, akibatnya Jellal terpelanting jauh_

_**Mavis dkk**_

"_a-apa-apaan itu?!"ucap Kinana_

"_di-dia cepat sekali!"ucap Wakaba_

"_setelah melihat Jellal menggunakan meteor tadi, Sherlyn jadi bisa menggunakan meteor dengan lebih baik. Berarti sihir yang dimilikinya adalah replication magic."gumam Mavis_

_**Jellal battle**_

"_di-dia cepat sekali, aku tak bisa membaca gerakannya."gumam Jellal menatap Sherlyn yang tersenyum licik_

"_Grand Chariot!"ucap Jellal, Sherlyn menyeringai_

"_Grand Chariot!"ucap Sherlyn yang membuat Jellal terperanga_

"_di-dia meniru sihirku?!"ucap Jellal terkejut, Sherlyn tersenyum bangga_

"_gwah!"erang Jellal yang terkena serangan Sherlyn, sedangkan Sherlyn dapat menghindar dari serangan Jellal_

"_bagaimana rasanya terkena sihir sendiri, Tn. Fernandes?"tanya Sherlyn, Jellal menggeram_

"_Heavenly Breakdown!"ucap Jellal menghentakkan tangannya ke tanah. Tiba-tiba, tanah di sekitar Jellal berguncang, Sherlyn tersenyum_

"_Heavenly Breakdown!"ucap Sherlyn, tanah disekitar Sherlyn mulai bergetar. Dua kali lebih kuat dari sihir Jellal_

'_dia meniru sihirku.'batin Jellal_

_**Mavis dkk**_

"_Sherlyn dapat meniru sihir Jellal-nii dengan hebat, bahkan dua kali lebih hebat dari sihir aslinya."ucap Romeo_

"_karena memang itulah sihir utamanya."sahut Mavis tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Lacrima _

"_..."_

_**Erza and Zeref Place**_

"_selesai, dengan begini mereka tak bisa langsung menyelamatkanmu."ucap Zeref yang selesai membuat sebuah lacrima pelindung_

"_ugh...! Le-lepaskan a-aku, Ze-Zeref..!"ucap Erza sambil berusaha melepaskan bayangan hitam yang mencekiknya_

"_inginnya sih begitu tapi itu tak bisa, karena hanya peserta yang boleh menyelamatkan sandra bukan panitia."ucap Zeref_

"_ukh...!"_

_**Jellal battle**_

"_uh, di-dia me-meniru sihir ku dengan mudah..."ucap Jellal berusaha bangkit_

"_Jellal!"panggil Ultear berlari sambil mendekat ke arah Jellal, di ekori oleh Natsu, Lucy dan Gray_

"_ka-kalian?"ucap Jellal_

"_lain kali jangan tinggalin kita sendiri! Baka!"omel Ultear, Jellal hanya tersenyum kecil_

"_Jellal, kau mendapat musuh yang kuat sepertinya. Apa aku boleh masuk ke dalam pertarungan kalian?"tanya Natsu_

"_silahkan. Tapi, dia menggunakan sihir yang aneh."jawab Jellal_

"_aneh? Apa maksudnya?"tanya Lucy_

"_dia bisa menggunakan sihir yang kalian gunakan setelah kalian menggunakannya dengan kekuatan dua kali lipat."jawab Jellal_

"_lalu, bagaimana cara menyerangnya?"tanya Gray, semua berfikir_

"_hey, kenapa dia bisa meniru sihirku dengan mudah?"tanya Natsu menunjuk Sherlyn_

"_makanya dengarkan dulu!"bentak Lucy, Gray, dan Ultear menjitak kepala Natsu_

"_sudah cukup bernostalgianya, kita lanjutkan saja pertarungan ini."ucap Sherlyn yang sudah merasa bosan_

"_Karyuu no Tekken!"ucap Natsu, Sherlyn tersenyum_

"_Karyuu no Tekken!"ucap Sherlyn, Natsu terbelalak_

"_Ice Make: Lance!"ucap Gray, Sherlyn tersenyum licik_

"_Ice make: Lance!"ucap Sherlyn_

"_I Open the Gate of Golden Bull, Taurus!"ucap Lucy memegang kunci Taurus_

"_mooo..!"ucap Taurus, Sherlyn terbelalak_

"_ce-celestial... magic..."batin Sherlyn_

"_serang dia, Taurus!"perintah Lucy_

"_mooo... Akan kulakukan... mooo..."ucap Taurus menyiapkan kapaknya lalu menyerang Sherlyn_

"_kyaa...!"jerit Sherlyn melepaskan sihirnya dan memegangi bahu kirinya_

"_beraninya kalian... Rasakan seranganku ini... Karyuu no Hoko!"ucap Sherlyn_

"_Ice make: Shield!"ucap Ultear. Shield buatan Ultear lama-lama retak terkena sihir Sherlyn, shield itupun hancur dan Ultear terpelanting ke belakang. Langsung saja Gray menangkap Ultear_

"_daijobou ka, Ultear?"tanya Gray, Ultear mengangguk. Saat hendak berdiri, Ultear terjatuh tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, Gray kembali menolongnya. Kali ini wajah mereka benar-benar sangat dekat_

_**Mavis dkk**_

_Juvia melihat itu langsung mengeluarkan dark aura yang biasanya dipakainya jika Lucy mendekati Gray, anggota guildpun hanya bisa menelan ludah_

"_awas kalau Ultear-san berani merebut Gray-sama dari Juvia, akan Juvia cincang!"ancam Juvia yang sudah terbakar api cemburu_

"_kelihatannya Juvia punya Love Rival baru, hihihi."ucap Mira terkikik_

_**Jellal Battle**_

_Wajah mereka benar-benar dekat, Ultear bisa merasakan nafas hangat Gray yang membuat wajahnya memanas_

_Gray juga begitu, dia bisa merasakan nafas hangat Ultear yang membuat wajahnya memerah_

"_oi oi, jangan bermesraan. Kami disini memerlukan bantuan!"ucap Natsu. Mendengar perkataan Natsu, Gray menjauhkan wajahnya_

"_ma-maaf, a-aku tak se-sengaja."ucap Gray kemudian berlari ke arah Natsu_

"_bagaimana rasanya? Seru ya? Kapan-kapan aku akan melakukannya bersama Erza."tanya Jellal dengan nada menggoda_

"_Jellal kau mesum!"ucap Ultear yang wajahnya sudah semerah tomat_

_**Mavis dkk**_

"_kyaa! Jellal-san mesum!"jerit Wendy_

"_hahahaha!"_

_**Jellal battle**_

'_waktu kalian tinggal 49 menit lagi'_

"_gawat kita hanya membuang-buang waktu disini!"keluh Gray_

"_apa katamu? Buang-buang waktu? Jadi, aku ini tak ada harganya begitu?"protes Sherlyn_

"_kalau kau memintaku jujur jawabannya adalah Iya!"ucap Gray_

"_huwaa...! Akan kutunjukkan kekuatanku!"teriak Sherlyn, seketika seluruh tanah bergetar. Muncul sebuah lingkaran sihir di langit, lingkaran itu bercahaya dan mengeluarkan semacam panah sensor dan menyerang Natsu dkk_

"_gwah!"erang Natsu dan yang lain_

'_waktu kalian tinggal 45 menit lagi'_

"_ukh... si-sial tubuhku tak bi-bisa di gerakkan..."keluh Jellal_

"_bwahahahaha! Itulah efek dari sihir barusan, membuat tubuh korban tak bisa bergerak kembali atau lumpuh. Hahahaha!"ucap Sherlyn tertawa puas_

"_di-diam kau ga-gadis ce-centil... a-aku akan me-mengalahkanmu dengan ta-tanganku ini!"bentak Natsu berusaha berdiri namun gagal_

"_gadis centil?! Apa yang kau katakan?! Aku bukan gadis centil!"bentak Sherlyn sambil menendang Natsu_

"_ukh..."rintih Natsu_

"_NATSUUU...!"jerit Lucy_

"_mi-minna... a-apa ka-kau bisa me-mendengarku?"tanya sebuah suara, semua tahu itu suara Erza._

"_bisa, ka-kami bisa mendengarmu Erza."jawab Gray_

"_ba-bagus, ka-kalian tak pe-perlu sampai i-ingin menolongku se-seperti itu. Pikirkan diri kalian, ka-kalau kalian te-terluka hanya i-ingin me-menyelamatkanku i-itu konyol. Le-lebih baik, ka-kalian pi-pikirkan diri ka-kalian sendiri."_

"_apa maksudmu hah?! Kami mati-matian di sini untuk menyelamatkanmu, bukan untuk sekedar mendapatkan makanan yang banyak!"bentak Gray yang sudah berdiri dengan tegap_

"_kau menyindirku?!"tanya Natsu yang berdiri di samping Gray_

"_a-aku senang ka-kalian me-memperhatikanku se-seperti itu ta-tapi a-aku tak ma-mau ka-kalian te-terluka parah ha-hanya ukh, karena aku...-"_

"_berhentilah berbicara! Dengarlah Erza, jika kau mati sekarang tak ada gunanya Jellal hidup. Jika kau tak ada, Fiore akan memberinya gelar sebagai mayat hidup."ucap Ultear yang berusaha bangkit_

"_benar! Selain itu, aku tak mau kehilangan orang yang kusayang lagi!"tambah Lucy bangkit berdiri_

"_ka-kami berjanji akan menyelamatkanmu... Karena masih ada satu hal yang harus kau ketahui dariku... Tunggulah Erza..."ucap Jellal bangkit berdiri_

"_KAMI AKAN MENYELAMATKANMU!"teriak semuanya secara bersamaan_

_**Erza and Zeref place**_

_Tes tes tes..._

_Air mata Erza mengalir, di tengah kesessakkan ini air mata Erza mengalir_

"_mereka mempunyai semangat yang tinggi ya, aku salut pada mereka."ucap Zeref_

_**Jellal battle**_

_Ditengah kesenangan itu, Sherlyn tak mempercayai kejadian barusan. Mereka bisa bergerak setelah terkena sihirnya?! Itu tidak mungkin!_

"_ba-bagaimana bisa? Ba-bagaimana bisa mereka bergerak?"tanya Sherlyn, Natsu menoleh ke Sherlyn lalu nyengir_

"_itu karena semangat kami yang membara! Karena kami adalah..."_

"_FAIRY TAIL!"ucap Natsu, Lucy dan Gray menunjukkan simbol Fairy Tail (ituloh yang dibuat Laxus waktu kecil)_

"_dan juga... CRIME SORCIERE!"tambah Ultear dan Jellal mantap_

_Sherlyn tak percaya, semangat? Tak mungkin! Tak mungkin hanya semangat yang bisa melepas efek sihirnya_

"_yosh! I'm fired up again! Ayo, kita melanjutkan battle ini dan bisa menyelamatkan Erza!"seru Natsu yang mendapat jawaban 'ya' dari semuanya_

"_apa kalian lupa? Aku bisa meniru sihir kalian, tak ada kesempatan bagi kalian untuk menang!"bentak Sherlyn yang mendapat devil smile dari Jellal_

"_Heavenly Arrows!"ucap Jellal, langsung saja Sherlyn menggunakan sihir Heavenly Arrows milik Jellal_

"_Ice Make:Canon!"ucap Gray dan Ultear_

"_apa?!"_

"_Roar of Fire Dragon Slayer!"_

"_I Open the Gate of Land Lobster, Scorpion! Ayo, serang dia!"ucap Lucy_

"_baik Hime."ucap Scorpion lalu menyerang Sherlyn_

_DUAR! Serangan-serangan dari Gray, Ultear, Natsu dan Lucy berhasil melumpuhkan Sherlyn_

"_yeay, kita berhasil!"ucap Lucy senang_

"_iya."ucap Ultear turut senang pula, mereka semua larut kedalam kesenangan hingga sebuah suara mengingatkan mereka_

'_waktu kalian tinggal 35 menit.'_

"_benar juga! Ayo, kita selamatkan Erza."ucap Natsu_

"_tak mungkin sempat, waktunya tak akan cukup."ucap Ultear, semuanya berfikir_

"_kalau pakai Ryusei pasti akan lebih cepat sampai, iya kan, Jellal?"tanya Lucy, Jellal tersadar_

"_bisa. Penggang tanganku Natsu, Gray. Lalu, Lucy pegang tangan Natsu dan Ultear pegang tangan Gray. Akan kugunakan semua kekeuatanku agar kita bisa sampai."ucap Jellal, semua mengangguk lalu menuruti perkataan Jellal_

"_Ryusei!"ucap Jellal_

_**Mavis dkk**_

"_apa akan sempat hanya dengan menggunakan Ryusei?"tanya Macao_

"_pasti akan sempat! Jellal tak akan mengingkari janjinya, aku yakin itu."jawab Meredy yakin_

"_..."_

_**Erza and Zeref place**_

"_a-aku su-sudah tak ku-kuat lagi..."ucap Erza_

"_bertahanlah, tunggulah 32 menit lagi."ucap Zeref malas_

'_waktu tinggal 30 menit.'_

"_masih belum datang juga to. Lama sekali."keluh Zeref_

_Lima detik kemudian Zeref melihat sebuah cahaya kuning sedang berlari kearahnya, Zeref tersenyum puas_

"_hoo, kalian datang juga rupanya."ucap Zeref_

"_Okaeri..."sapanya ramah_

"_kami tidak ada di rumah ataupun di guild!"bentak Natsu cemberut_

"_nah, kami sudah tiba disini. Ayo, lepaskan Erza."ucap Lucy menuntut (emang kita di persidangan apa?)_

"_ah, aku lupa bilang. Duh malu deh..."ucap Zeref layaknya seorang banci di perempatan jalan (?)_

"_di...a... banci?"tanya Gray dan Natsu, Jellal mengangkat kedua bahunya_

"_begini, aku sudah memasang sebuah lacrima pelindung di sekitar Erza. Jadi, kalau kalian ingin menyelamatkannya kalian harus menghancurkan lacrima ini."terang Zeref dengan wajah cling-cling kayak Juvia yang sedang memainkan imajinas-imajinasi konyolnya dengan Gray._

"_huek!"_

"_ada apa Gray? Kau sakit?"tanya Ultear mendekat, Gray menggeleng_

"_dia mirip Juvia yang sedang memikirkan imajinasi konyolnya. A-aku seperti mau muntah, huek!"jawab Gray yang mampu membuat semuanya sweatdroped_

_**Mavis dkk**_

"_hei hei, kok disini ada airnya sih? Siapa yang main air?!"tanya Alzack, semua bertukar pandangan lalu melihat Juvia_

"_hiks...hiks... Gray-sama membenci Juvia... hiks..hiks.."ucap Juvia disela-sela tangisannya_

"_si-siapapun tolong hentikan dia!"teriak Levy_

_**Erza place**_

'_waktu kalian tinggal 25 menit.'_

"_sial, kenapa lacrima ini tak hancur-hancur juga?!"tanya Natsu kesal sambil memukul-mukul lacrima itu_

"_Na-Natsu..."ucap Lucy_

"_Ice Make: Canon!"ucap Gray dan Ultear_

_DUAR! Ledakan besar akibat serangan dari Gray dan Ultear seharusnya mampu untuk menghancurkan lacrima itu, tapi sayang Lacrima itu tak hancur bahkan retak sedikitpun_

"_ba-bahkan serangan kami berduapun gagal?!"ucap Gray tak percaya_

'_waktu kalian tinggal 20 menit.'_

"_I Open the Gate of Water Bearer, Aquarius!"ucap Lucy _

_*TING TONG*_

"_Aquarius, serang Lacrima besar itu!"perintah Lucy_

_Aquarius menatap horror Lucy, "beraninya kau menganggu kencanku, Lucy?!"ucap Aquarius_

"_go-gomen Aquarius! Ta-tapi, se-seranglah lacrima itu dulu baru aku tak a-akan menggangu ke-kencanmu."ucap Lucy berkeringat dingin, Aquarius memalingkan pandangannya lalu menyerang Lacrima itu_

_DUAR! Asap mengepul dimana-mana, Natsu dkk berharap bahwa serangan Aquarius itu membuahkan hasil yang bagus. Namun, apa yang membuat Lacrima ini kuat? Bahkan serangan Aquarius tak dapat menghancurkannya ataupun meretakkannya_

"_tugasku selesai, dan ingat Lucy jangan ganggu kencanku!"ancam Aquarius sebelum dia menghilang _

"_ugh! A-aku su-sudah tidak ku-kuat lagi..."ucap Erza lemas_

"_bertahanlah Erza, kami akan menyelamatkanmu!"teriak Jellal_

'_waktu kalian tinggal 10 menit.'_

"_waktunya hampir habis, cepat pikirkan cara untuk menghancurkan Lacrima sialan ini."ucap Natsu_

"_ugh..!"_

"_saat melawan Sherlyn, kita menggabungkan kekuatan kita agar bisa mengalahkannya... Kenapa tak mencoba cara itu?"tanya Lucy tiba-tiba_

"_mudah saja Lucy, tapi kekuatan Jellal sudah mencapai batas maksimal untuk mengeluarkan sihir. Sekali saja dia menggunakan sihirnya, dia akan mati."ucap Ultear, semua kembali berfikir_

"_Gray, ingat saat kita di pulau Galuna?"tanya Natsu, Gray mengangguk_

"_ada apa?"_

"_saat itu deliora sedang dikurung dalam sihir Ice Sheel kan? Dan dengan menggunakan cahaya bulan ungu es itu mencair, kenapa tak kita lakukan saja cara itu?"tanya Natsu_

"_TERLALU LAMA, BAKA!"teriak Lucy_

"_kenapa? Aku hanya mengusulkan pendapat bukan? Kalau seperti ini, kau melanggar hak asasi manusia Luce."ucap Natsu_

"_Natsu, kalau kau mau menggunakan cara itu, tunggulah selama tiga tahun. Baru kau bisa menggunakannya."jelas Jellal_

'_waktu kalian tinggal 5 menit.'_

"_baka! Kita buang-buang waktu saja!"keluh Gray_

"_Karyuu no Hoko!"_

_DUAR! _

"_sial, tak mempan!"keluh Natsu_

'_waktu kalian tinggal 3 menit.'_

"_a-aku akan mencoba menggunakan sihirku."ucap Jellal_

"_he? Jangan bertindak ceroboh, kau bisa mati!"tegas Ultear_

'_waktu kalian tinggal 1 menit.'_

"_tenanglah Ultear, aku hanya menggunakan satu kok. Tak lebih."ucap Jellal_

"_Natsu, Gray bantu aku ya!"ucap Jellal, Natsu dan Gray mengangguk_

"_Shin'en Kyūkei!"ucap Jellal_

"_Karyuu no Hoko!"ucap Natsu_

"_Ice Make: Canon!"ucap Gray_

_Semua sihir itu menjadi satu dan berubah bentuk menjadi seeokor naga panjang yang di kelilingi es dan api. Sihir ini menghantam kuat dinding Lacrima. Kretek Kretek_

_Suara retakan itu terdengar, membuat hati para wizard yang sedang menyaksikannya berdegup kencang. Apakah akan berhasil?_

_Kretek kretek_

"_hiyaaaa..!"seru Gray, Jellal dan Natsu yang mampu membuat sihir mereka menjadi lebih kuat lagi_

'_waktu kalian tinggal 10...9...8...7..6..'_

_Sihir itu makin mampu membuat lacrima ingin mengakhiri hidupnya (emang manusia apa?). Hancur, itulah tujuan para wizard ini. Menghancurkan lacrima yang ingin membunuh Erza_

'_3...2...1...'_

_PYAR! Dalam hitungan angka terakhir dalam waktu mereka, lacrima ini hancur, menghasilkan sebuah hujan 1000 serpihan-serpihan lacrima yang berkilau. Dan dibalik kilauannya yang bersinar, menyisakan seorang gadis yang tak sadarkan diri_

"_Erza!"teriak Jellal lalu mendekati gadis yang tak sadarkan diri itu. Diekori oleh Natsu dkk_

"_Erza sadar! Kau harus sadar!"teriak Jellal mengguncang-guncang bahu Erza-nama gadis ini_

_Perlahan, mata Erza terbuka. Menampilkan iris coklat pastel indahnya, iris indahnya menatap orang-orang yang bersyukur karena ia telah selamat dari kematian. Terlebih pemuda yang ada di sampingnya ini_

"_Yokatta, kau bisa selamat! Arrigatou kami-sama."ucap pemuda ini sambil memeluk Erza, sebenarnya Erza benar-benar terkejut atas tingkah Jellal yang hampir membuatnya salah tingkah. Namun, lama-kelamaan rasa terkejut itu hilang digantikan oleh rasa senang yang amat sangat terasa senang_

_**Mavis dkk**_

"_ara ara... Jellal sangat romantis ya..."ucap Mira tersenyum_

"_nee-chan, sepertinya kau punya bahan godaan lain selain Lucy."ucap Lisanna, Mira tersenyum manis_

"_tentu saja. Dia adalah Erza dan Jellal, kyaa! Aku tak sabar melihatnya blushing!"ucap Mira senang_

_**Jellal dkk**_

"_a-ano Jellal, sepertinya kau sudah harus melepaskan pelukanmu."ucap Erza mengingatkan_

"_eh? Oh iya. Maaf, aku kelewatan ya? Gomen."ucap Jellal merenggangkan pelukannya_

"_Jell, bagaimana rasanya? Seru gak?"tanya Ultear_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**TBC**_

_Oke, akhirnya kelar juga chapter 2 ini. bagaimana bagus enggak? Soalnya saat saya membuat chapter ini nii-san saya selalu ganggu. Tapi untung deh bisa kelar juga. Hahahaha..._

_Oh iya hampir lupa, ini untuk balasan reviews kalian_

_**Rimadhani Hime**_

_Ha'i! Makasih juga buat reviewsnya, reviews terus ya. _

_**Himiki-chan**_

_Iya, saya salah ketik waktu itu. Gara-gara nonton film lalu ada tulisan The End, jadi ikut-ikutan deh #malahcurhat. Makasih ya buat reviewsnya, reviews terus ya.. :D_

_**Luna d'N. Jell**_

_Arrigatou! Okelah, saya akan keep writing. Tapi, kalau saya keep writing kamu juga keep reviews ya. _

_**Marianne Gloria**_

_Arrigatou! #bungkuk-bunguk_

_Aye! Saya salah ketik waktu itu :D. Suminasen!_

_Tentu! Keep writting=keep reviews. ._.V_

_**Chaki Heartfilia**_

_Iya, makasih juga udah mau reviews. Keep reviews ya, supaya author lebih semangat buat chapter 3-nya. :D_

_**Azusa Vermillion**_

_Hehehe..._

_Iya, makasih banyak udah mau reviews. Keep reviews ya... :D_

_N/B: untuk chapter selanjutnya spesial NaLu :D_


	3. I Will Protect You

_Pairing: JellalxErza, NatsuxLucy dan GrayxUltear_

_Genre: Romance, Advanture and little bit Comedy_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_One Hour_

_Chapter 3: I Will Always Protect You_

_Mendengar ucapan Ultear, wajah Jellal dan Erza memunculkan semburat merah merona dan menimbulkan tawaan kecil dari Lucy, Natsu dan Gray_

"_hey, jangan lupakan aku!"ucap Zeref marah_

"_eh? Hehehe... Gomene..."ucap Ultear meminta maaf_

_Zeref berdehem, "kalian telah melewati babak pertama dengan hebat. Sekarang untuk babak kedua, kalian harus berjalan ke arah matahari terbit. Disana adalah zona kematian kalian yang kedua. Masalah sandera, kalian akan mengetahuinya setelah sampai di tempat yang kutentukan."jelas Zeref panjang lebar sampai mulutnya gak bisa balik #bercanda_

"_bagaimana kita bisa tahu tempatnya?"tanya Gray_

"_urusan itu tak usah dipikirkan, pokoknya kalian hanya harus berjalan ke arah matahari terbit. Kutunggu ya! Jaa-nee..."ucap Zeref lalu menghilang seperti debu_

"_hah, dia merepotkan sekali..."keluh Natsu yang mendapat anggukan dari rivalnya_

"_sudah sudah, ayo kita jalan. Semakin cepat kita jalan, semakin cepat pula kita bisa mengetahui tempat yang dimaksud. Ayo."ucap Lucy_

"_Erza ayo, kita harus pergi."ucap Jellal, Erza mengangguk_

_Tapi, saat mencoba berdiri Erza merasa kaki-kakinya terasa lemas hingga tak bisa berdiri. _

"_ah, kau tak bisa berdiri? Kalau begitu, kugendong saja ayo."ucap Jellal lalu berjongkok membelakangi Erza_

"_gak usah, aku bisa sendiri."tolak Erza_

"_ayolah, aku tak bisa melihat orang yang lemas berjalan. Apalagi kalau orang itu kau."ucap Jellal, blush. Muncul semburat merah di pipi Erza_

"_hey ayo cepat!"teriak Natsu dari kejauhan_

"_cepatlah, kita tak mau memperpanjang waktu bukan?"ucap Jellal_

_Mau tak mau, Erza menuruti ucapan Jellal untuk menggendongnya, "kau ringan ya? Tak seperti waktu itu."ucap Jellal sambil berjalan mendekati Natsu dkk_

"_memangnya dulu aku berat?"tanya Erza cemberut, Jellal hanya tertawa kecil_

"_kau lama sekali, sedang apa saja disana?"tanya Natsu, tiba-tiba Natsu merasa ada aura pembunuh milik Erza_

"_y-ya su-sudah, ayo ki-kita berangkat."ucap Natsu gelagapan _

"_aye!"_

"_Erza, ada sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan padamu."ucap Jellal_

"_um... Apa itu?"tanya Erza_

_**Mavis dkk**_

"_semoga saja Jellal mengutarakan perasaannya pada Erza."harap Meredy_

"_eh? Maksudnya apa?"tanya Wendy_

"_sebenarnya Crime Sorciere kesini atas ajakan Jellal, saat di tanya alasannya apa ternyata Jellal ingin mengutarakan perasaannya pada Erza."jawab Meredy_

"_Sou ka! Ah... Aku tak sabar untuk menggoda Erza dan Jellal kali ini! Kyaa..!"jerit Mira kesenangan_

_**Natsu dkk**_

"_ah tidak, tidak jadi. Akan kuberitahu setelah game ini selesai saja."jawab Jellal, Erza cemberut_

"_ayolah, katakan."paksa Erza_

"_nanti saja, kalau kukatakan disini nanti anggota guild akan mengetahuinya."tolak Jellal_

"_memangnya privasi ya?"tanya Erza, Jellal mengangguk_

"_oh."_

_Jellal merasakan peggangan Erza makin lemah, bukannya kaget malah tersenyum. Jellal menoleh, dilihatnya wajah Erza yang cantik tengah tertidur pulas di pundak kirinya_

"_kau sangat cantik, bahkan saat kau tertidur wajahmu tetap terlihat cantik."ucap Jellal_

'_ini kedua kalinya aku melihat wajah Erza yang damai, dia terlihat sangat cantik.'batin Gray, Natsu yang memperhatikan wajah Gray yang mulai memerah menanyakannya_

"_oi Ice Boxer, wajahmu kenapa memerah?"tanya Natsu polos_

"_eh? Gray kau demam?"tanya Ultear, tersadar dari lamunannya Gray menggeleng_

"_tidak, aku baik-baik saja."elak Gray_

"_Jell, si Erza tidur?"tanya Ultear, Jellal mengangguk_

"_kawaii..."puji Ultear gemas yang menarik perhatian Lucy _

"_hie! Erza kawaii...!"puji Lucy berbinar-binar_

_*SKIP TIME, jujur author males kalau si Zeref kagak muncul-muncul.*_

"_Okaeri! Kalian telah sampai di babak kedua yang mengandalkan logika kalian, dan untuk kali ini akan sedikit berbeda karena kalian tak akan dipindahkan namun akan melawan proyeksi dari diri kalian sendiri. Disini."jelas Zeref layaknya seorang guru yang menerangkan pelajaran Sains_

"_proyeksi ya? Lumayan, jadi siapa sanderanya sekarang?"tanya Jellal_

"_umh... Enaknya siapa ya... Aha kau saja."jawab Zeref menunjuk Lucy_

"_nani?! Aku?!"tanya Lucy shock, Zeref mengangguk_

"_kira-kira apa yang akan kulakukan denganmu ya?"pikir Zeref layaknya seorang profesor yang sedang membuat formula krabby patty (?) yang membuat Lucy bergidik ngeri_

"_tenang Luce, apapun yang akan dilakukannya aku akan selalu melindungimu, aku berjanji!"bisik Natsu, muncul semburat merah di kedua pipi Lucy _

"_a-arrigatou, Natsu."ucap Lucy blushing_

"_umh..."ucap Erza perlahan membuka kedua matanya. Erza memperhatikan sekeliling_

"_kita dimana, Jellal?"tanya Erza_

"_kita sudah sampai di zona game kedua."jawab Jellal, Erza mengangguk_

"_turunin, aku udah bisa berdiri kok."ucap Erza, Jellal menuruti kata-kata Erza dan menurunkannya_

"_sudah bisa?"tanya Jellal, Erza mengangguk_

"_karena sudah zona game kedua, siapa sandera babak kedua?"tanya Erza_

"_Lucy."jawab Gray singkat, Erza mengangguk_

"_Lucy, apa yang paling kau benci di dunia ini?"tanya Zeref tiba-tiba yang membuat Lucy sedikit terkejut_

"_um... Aku paling takut ketinggian, kegelapan dan hantu. Memikirkannya saja, aku sudah takut."jawab Lucy jujur sejujur-jujurnya, Zeref tersenyum puas_

"_ah, bagaimana kalau hukuman untuk Lucy itu rumah hantu? Bagus kan?"tanya Zeref tersenyum namun terbalik dengan Lucy yang sudah bergidik ngeri_

"_baiklah! Sudah diputuskan! Waktu kalian akan berjalan sesudah proyeksinya dibuat!"ucap Zeref membuat proyeksi Natsu dkk_

"_proyeksi?"ucap Erza bingung_

"_mulai!"ucap Zeref mengangkat kedua tanganya (author: ih, bau! Zeref gak pernah mandi ya? Zeref: enak aja, mandi kali! Author aja yang gak pernah mandi! :P)_

"_tunggu, dimana Lucy?"tanya Natsu_

"_dia ada di sebuah dunia lain yang berisikan hantu-hantu mengerikan."jawab Zeref_

"_tunggu Luce, aku akan menyelamatkanmu!"seru Natsu_

"_Karyuu no Hoko!"_

"_Karyuu no Hoko!"_

_Kedua serangan dragon slayer bertemu dan menimbulkan sebuah ledakan yang besar. _

"_jangan harap kau bisa menang dariku!"ucap Natsu P *P itu singkatan dari Proyeksi_

"_Karyuu no Tekken!"_

"_Ice make: Ultimate!"ucap Gray, dengan gesit Gray P menghindar_

"_Ice make: Lance!"ucap Gray P, langsung saja Gray membuat prisai es nya. Namun perisai itu hancur karena serangan Gray P terlalu kuat_

"_gwah!"erang Gray terlempar kebelakang_

"_Gr-Gray, daijobou?"tanya Ultear dari kejauhan, Gray berusaha bangkit berdiri lalu mengangguk_

'_waktu kalian tinggal 50 menit.'_

"_tch sial. Kenapa melawannya susah sekali?!"tanya Natsu kesal, api mulai muncul dan melilit tubuhnya._

"_Karyuu no Hoko!"_

_**Lucy Place**_

_LUCY POV_

_Ugh. Aku merasakan kepalaku sakit, bagaikan di tusuk oleh salah satu pedang milik Erza yang terkenal sangat tajam._

_Perlahan aku membuka kedua mataku, aku melihat sekitar... Dimana Natsu? Dimana Erza? Dimana Ultear? Dimana mereka semua?_

_Gelap. Hanya itu yang kulihat sekarang dan aku benci gelap! Aku berusaha berdiri, lalu berlari sekuat tenaga. Lari... Berlarilah Lucy Heartfilia! Jauhi Kegelapan dan dekati cahaya!_

_Setidaknya itu adalah kata hatiku yang masih menggema di kepalaku. Namun sia-sia saja, aku tak bisa menemukan ujung dari kegelapan ini. perlahan namun pasti, aku menghentikan langkahku dan mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar_

"_sepertinya, sedari tadi aku hanya berputar-putar saja."gumamku_

_Aku merasakan ada yang berjalan mendekatiku, aku langsung bersiap dengan kunci zodiak milikku. _

_Tap tap tap! Suara langkah kaki itu mulai mendekat, dekat, dan semakin dekat. _

_Tap! Suara langkah kaki itu berhenti tepat di belakangku, aku tersentak. Dan saat orang itu mulai menampakkan wajahnya..._

_BAA!_

"_kyaaa!"_

_Aku menjerit ketakutan melihat sosok itu. Langsung saja aku berlari menjauh dari sosok itu._

_Sosok itu adalah seorang gadis dengan rambut pendek, kulitnya terlihat sangat pucat, darah mengalir dari dahi kirinya, terdapat bekas jahitan di wajahnya. Perutnya sobek, darahpun mengalir dari sobekan itu. Wajahnya terlihat menakutkan, seperti dandanan Mira saat Haloowen tahun lalu._

_BAA!_

"_kyaaa!"_

_Aku menjerit kedua kalinya. Tadi aku melihat sebuah peti dan secara tiba-tiba peti itu terbuka dan memunculkan sebuah manusia dengan dandanan menor namun menakutkan, kulit pucatnya dan darah yang mengering._

_Aku kembali berlari, berlari menjauh dari mahluk atau lebih tepat ku sebut 'monster'_

_Sepanjang jalan yang kulewati, banyak sekali monster-monster yang sangat menakutkan hingga hampir membuat jantungku berhenti berdetak sesaat_

_Tempat apa sih ini?! Serem _

_**Natsu battle**_

'_waktu kalian tinggal 45 menit.'_

"_sial! Kenapa dia tak juga kalah sih?!"tanya Natsu kesal_

"_ya pakek logika dong! kita juga susah ngelawannya!"bentak Gray_

"_rasanya aku tau sesuatu..."ucap Erza, semua menoleh kearah Erza dengan tatapan penuh pengharapan_

"_dia Siegrain ya?!"ucap Erza menunjuk proyeksi Jellal_

_GUBRAK!_

"_bukan waktunya bercanda!"bentak Gray dan Natsu bersamaan_

'_waktu tinggal 40 menit.'_

"_sial! Cepat pikirkan sesuatu!"ucap Natsu kesal sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya_

_Semua terdiam... Hening... Ini yang terjadi di sini dan di Guild. Semuanya tampak sedih dan berfikir_

'_waktu kalian tinggal 30 menit.'_

_Gray berjalan mendekati Erza dan membicarakan sesuatu. Pembicaraan ini tampak sangat serius, membuat Jellal, Ultear dan Natsu memperhatikannya_

"_memang benar, tapi apa itu bisa?"tanya Erza_

"_kita coba saja. Ayolah..."jawab Gray memelas, Erza nampak memikirkan ucapan Gray tadi setelah itu mengangguk_

"_tapi kau dan Ultear yang tanggung jawab."ucap Erza, Gray mengangguk_

"_Ultear, ayo bantu aku."ucap Gray berlari mendekati Ultear_

"_eh? Bantu apa?"tanya Ultear, Gray membisikkan sesuatu kepada Ultear. Ultearpun mengangguk _

"_Ice Make: Train!"ucap Ultear dan Gray._

_Muncul segerbong kereta yang terbuat dari es, kereta itu langsung melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju Natsu P_

_Saking terkejutnya, Natsu P tak sempat menggunakan sihirnya dan tertabrak lalu terlempar ke angkasa dan jatuh tepat di atas kereta itu_

"_ugh!"_

_Wajah Natsu P berubah menjadi hijau dan langsung pingsan di tempat kejadian._

"_Yeay! Berhasil!"ucap Ultear kegirangan, Gray tersenyum lalu berlari kearah Jellal dan membisikkan sesuatu. Tiba-tiba muncul semburat merah di pipi Jellal_

"_ka-kau yakin?"tanya Jellal gugup, Gray mengangguk. Dengan segenap kekuatan yang tersisa Jellal membuat proyeksi dirinya_

_Proyeksi Jellal ini berlari mendekati Erza P dan menggodanya. Melihat itu wajah Erza berubah menjadi merah_

"_a-apa maksudnya itu?"tanya Erza yang blushing pada Jellal, Jellal menggeleng lemah_

'_waktu kalian tinggal 15 menit.'_

"_hey, tinggal 3. Gimana dengan sisanya?"tanya Natsu, semua menoleh kearah Gray_

"_maaf, otakku lagi hampa ide."jawab Gray_

"_pakai Altairis saja ya, Ultear."ucap Jellal, Ultear menoleh_

"_boleh saja, tapi kau harus memulihkan energimu dulu. Sihir yang itu sangat membutuhkan kekuatan penuh."ucap Ultear, Jellal mengangguk_

"_..."_

'_waktu kalian tinggal 10 menit.'_

_**Lucy Place**_

_LUCY POV_

_Hah hah hah... _

_Aku seperti mau mati ketakutan. Disini banyak sekali hal-hal yang paling _

_Bagaimana tidak? Hampir setengah jam aku dikejutkan oleh monster-monster yang mengerikan itu. Terlebih aku tak bisa memanggil Loki untuk menerangi jalanku. _

_Ini seperti rumah hantu yang di desain khusus untukku deh! Satu-satunya kata yang terlintas dipikiranku adalah Natsu..._

"_NATSUUUU!"_

_END LUCY POV_

_**Natsu Battle**_

_DEG!_

_Natsu merasa mendengar suara teriakan Lucy memanggil namanya. Ia terdengar seperti ketakutan..._

'_waktu kalian tinggal 10 menit.'_

_Jellal menggeleng, "waktunya tak akan cukup."ucap Jellal_

"_benar juga, waktunya tak mencukupi."ucap Ultear, semuanya terdiam sejenak_

"_PASTI CUKUP! Jellal, ayo berusahalah. Kumohon, kita harus selamatkan Lucy!"paksa Natsu, Jellal menunduk_

"_maaf Natsu, tapi waktunya memang tak cukup."ucap Jellal, semua terdiam... Tak ada yang mampu berkata-kata termasuk Natsu_

'_waktu kalian tinggal 5 menit.'_

_Jellal mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Erza, gadis yang satu ini tetap terlihat tegar. Muncul ide gila Jellal yang mampu membuat tenaganya kembali hanya dalam beberapa detik_

"_Ultear, aku akan melakukannya."bisik Jellal, Ultear tersentak namun setelah itu dia tersenyum mengisyaratkan 'lakukan.'_

_Jellal menepuk pundak Erza, membuat Erza mengalihkan padangannya pada Jellal. Jellal memeggang kedua pundak Erza lalu mendekatkan wajahnya. Erza yang terkejut atas tindakan Jellal tak bisa bergerak._

_Jarak antara bibir Jellal dan bibir Erza hanya terpaut beberapa centimeter, bahkan milimeter. Dan akhirnya jarak itu telah dihilangkan oleh ciuman Jellal_

_**Mavis dkk**_

"_kyaa! Mereka berciuman!"jerit Mira kesenangan, beberapa anggota guild lainnya juga bersifat sama kecuali Dragon Slayer muda ini. Dia sudah menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya_

"_hey, disini masih ada yang di bawah umur!"ketus Charle_

_**Natsu battle**_

_Jellal masih mempertahankan ciumannya itu. Untung saja Natsu dan Gray tak melihatnya, bisa-bisa mereka membatalkan aksi mendadaknya ini_

'_waktu kalian tinggal 5 menit.'_

_Setelah mendengar suara itu, Jellal melepaskan ciuman mendadaknya. Jellal melihat wajah Erza yang sudah semerah rambutnya_

"_hihihi, maaf ya. aku kelewatan lagi."ucap Jellal dengan senyum jahilnya_

"_mesum! Kan orang-orang guild nanti juga tau!"bentak Erza, Jellal hanya tersenyum_

"_baik, tenagaku sudah kembali! Saatnya untuk bertempur lagi."ucap Jellal, semua menoleh ke arah Jellal_

"_cepatlah! Kita harus menyelamatkan Lucy!"ucap Natsu, Jellal mengangguk_

"_Heavenly Body Magic: Altairis!"_

_Muncul lingkaran hitam besar dari tangan Jellal. Lingkaran itu dapat menghisap apapun yang di lewatinya. Jellal melemparkan bola itu kearah Natsu P dkk, merekapun terhisap oleh bola itu lalu menghilang_

"_sudah berhasil?"tanya Natsu ragu-ragu_

_Prok prok prok!_

"_selamat! Kalian telah menyelesaikan babak kedua! Sekarang kalian boleh pergi ke zona ketiga. Babak final!"ucap Zeref yang tiba-tiba saja muncul_

"_dimana Luce? Kenapa dia tak ada?"tanya Natsu_

"_astaga! Aku hampir lupa soal itu, sebentar akan kuhancurkan dulu zona hukuman Lucy."ucap Zeref lalu memejamkan matanya sejenak_

_Beberapa menit kemudian Lucy terjatuh dari ketinggian 1200 meter di atas permukaan air #kidding_

_BRUAK!_

"_ittai! Bisa gak sih loe nurunin gue dari tempat yang gak tinggi? Sakit tau!"tanya Lucy kesal_

"_masih untung dibebasin dari hantu-hantu itu, coba kalau gak dibebasin bisa mati ketakutan loe."jawab Zeref santai, Lucy terhenyak_

_DEG!_

_Natsu memeluk Lucy dengan erat, sangat erat malah. Seakan-akan tak mau bila Lucy terlepas dari pelukannya._

_Muncul semburat merah di kedua pipi Lucy_

"_Na-Natsu..."ucap Lucy pelan, Natsu melonggarkan pelukannya_

"_maaf Luce, aku tak bisa melindungimu... maaf..."ucap Natsu meminta maaf. Bisa terdengar bahwa suara Natsu bergetar. Aneh rasanya melihat Natsu bertindak seperti ini, tak seperti biasanya..._

_Memang Natsu selalu bertindak sebagai pelindung Lucy, namun kali ini rasanya berbeda... Natsu seperti... lebih dari sekedar pelindung..._

"_Na-Natsu, tak usah seperti itu. Kau sudah melindungi kok, kau melindungiku lebih dari siapapun. Kau ada disaat aku membutuhkan seseorang, dengan kau sudah ada di sampingku kau sudah melindungiku Natsu."ucap Lucy sembari tersenyum, Natsu mendongak_

"_apakah itu benar Luce?"tanya Natsu, Lucy tersenyum lembut. Natsu tersenyum lebar lalu memeluk Lucy untuk kedua kalinya_

"_arrigatou Luce! Tenang saja, aku akan selalu melindungimu Luce, aku berjanji!"gumam Natsu_

"_ehem! Sepertinya ada yang dilupakan."sindir Zeref, semua menoleh kearah Zeref_

"_kalau kau pantas untuk dilupakan."ucap Natsu, Zeref mengendus kesal namun dia berusaha untuk menahannya_

"_dengar ya, kalau bukan karena Mavis aku mungkin akan membungkam mulutmu, Salamander!"ucap Zeref _

"_ah sudah sudah, lebih baik kau beritahu dimana zona ketiga. Supaya game ini cepat selesai dan aku bisa makan!"paksa Natsu, Zeref hanya menatap Natsu kesal_

"_pergi ke arah utara. Zona ketiga ada di Kutub Utara. Dan ingat ini adalah tantangan terakhir kalian, dan mungkin kali ini akan lebih susah. Jadi, berusahalah."pesan Zeref sebelum menghilang bagaikan debu diterpa angin_

"_kutub utara ya? berarti dingin dong, ih aku gak mau ikut. Aku disini aja."ucap Lucy, semua melihat kearah Lucy. Terutama Natsu, dia mulai medekati Lucy _

"_ayolah Luce, kau harus ikut. Kau takut kedinginan? Tenang saja, kalau kau takut kan masih ada aku. Akan kuhangatkan kau jika kau memintanya."bujuk Natsu, mendengar bujukan Natsu wajah Lucy memerah. Bagaikan tomat yang sudah siap untuk panen._

"_ba-baiklah."ucap Lucy gugup lalu pergi ke Kutub Utara_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**TBC**_

_Yeay! Akhirnya selesai juga chapter 3. Setelah melewati kemalasanku ngetik fic dan kehampaan ide. :P_

_Saya juga minta maaf kalau misalkan disini NaLunya gak romantis banget. Habis kebiasaan bikin JeRza sih, intinya author sangat-sangat minta maaf!_

_Mulai skarang author akan latihan untuk buat cerita dengan pairing NaLu. #curhat_

_Hehehe! Dan ini balasan reviews dari kalian_

_**Adera Hearfilia**_

_Arrigatou! Hehehe, maaf sebenernya mau buat sifat Gray lembut tapi malah jadi kayak gitu :P_

_Yap, benar! Reviews terus ya... :D_

_**Kazuka Kujyou Tsania-chan**_

_Iya. makasih buat reviewsnya ya. :D_

_**Luna d'N. Jell**_

_Hehehe. Ini udah keluar. Sengaja keluar pas chapter 2. :D_

_Reviews terus ya..._

_**Marianne Gloria**_

_Ok! Makasih buat reviewsnya :D_

_**Chiaki Heartfilia**_

_Sip XD_

_**Finasas Afina**_

_Sip! Makasih udah reviews (y) :D_


	4. I Love You, Gray

_Pairing: JellalxErza, NatsuxLucy dan GrayxUltear_

_Genre: Romance, Advanture and little bit Comedy_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_One Hour_

_Chapter 4: I Love You, Gray_

_Hai! Ketemu lagi sama aku! Author yang unyu-unyu ni. Kalian pasti bingung kenapa author nulis ini, tumben banget kan. _

_Sebenernya author Cuma lagi hampa ide lagi, jadi nulis-nulis buat nyapa readers. Hehehe... :D_

_Oke... Bye! #niru gaya bayu skak_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_I Love You, Gray_

"_ya ampun, si Zeref itu sengaja buat kita jalan sejauh 20 km dengan jalan kaki ya? Sialan banget tuh orang."gerutu Lucy, Natsu menghentikan langkahnya_

"_mau kugendong Luce?"tawar Natsu_

_BLUSH_

_Muncul semburat merah di kedua pipi Lucy. Dengan secepat kilat, Lucy menggeleng. "e-enggak kok. A-aku masih kuat."tolak Lucy_

_Ultear dan Erza terkikik geli melihat tingkah Lucy. Ultear terhenti langkahnya, lalu menatap Lucy. Andai aku bisa seperti itu, batin Ultear_

_Sedih memang, masih belum memiliki pasangan di usia 21 tahun. Dulu, dia memang menyukai Jellal namun itu dulu... Sebelum mereka bertemu dengan Erza._

_Gray yang melihat Ultear melamun mendekatinya dan menepuk pundaknya pelan_

"_G-Gray!"ucap Ultear sebal_

"_memikirkan apa? Kelihatannya murung banget."tanya Gray, Ultear menggeleng_

"_bukan apa-apa kok."jawab Ultear sembari memberi senyum lembut pada Gray, Gray mengangguk mengerti_

'_andai kau tau perasaanku, Ultear...'batin Gray menatap nanar Ultear_

'_ibu... Apa ibu tau siapa jodohku?'batin Ultear_

"_ehem! Sepertinya ada yang terlupakan disini, iya kan Ultear? Gray?"goda Erza menyikut sikut Ultear pelan_

"_e-etto... a-apa-apaan sih?"tanya Ultear. Terlihat warna merah merona di kedua pipi Ultear_

"_ayo, ngaku aja. Kau menyukainya kan?"tanya Lucy dengan ekspresi menggoda. Mendengar godaan Lucy, wajah Ultear semakin memerah_

"_hey, kasihan dia. Jangan digoda terus, mendingan kita godain Gray. Lebih enak."ucap Jellal mengalihkan perhatian_

"_kalau Gray, kalian saja. Kami bagian Ultear."bantah Lucy yang mendapat anggukan dari Erza_

"_iya deh."ucap Natsu _

_SKIP TIME *kangen sama muka Zeref yang innocent tapi sangat berkebalikan dengan sifatnya -_-"_

"_Selamat Datang di Zona ketiga! Yaitu zona kutub!"seru Zeref _

"_ya ya, dan sekarang apa tantangannya?"tanya Natsu membara, Zeref tersenyum_

"_zona ketiga akan mengandalkan Ikatan Persaudaraan kalian. Bersiaplah, karena ini zona terakhir. Jika kalian gagal, maka kalian dinyatakan gagal. Mengerti?"jelas Zeref, Natsu dkk mengangguk_

"_dan kali ini, sandranya adalah Ultear!"seru Zeref, yang sukses membuat Gray tersentak kaget_

"_apa?!"_

_**Mavis dkk**_

"_Ultear yang jadi sandranya? Kira-kira siapa yang akan menyelamatkannya ya?"tanya Mira_

"_Jellal!"seru Juvia bersemangat, semua menoleh ke arah Juvia_

"_tapi, firasatku mengatakan Gray yang akan menyelamatkannya."sahut Meredy_

"_Gray-sama hanya milik Juvia...!"teriak Juvia, Mavis terkikik. Mendengar suara kikikkan Master Mavis, semuanya menoleh_

"_ramalanku mengatakan bahwa Gray yang akan menyelamatkannya."ucap Mavis dan membuat Juvia mundung di pojokkan guild_

"_Gray-sama hanya untuk Juvia..."gumam Juvia_

_**Gray Battle**_

_GRAB! Muncul bayangan hitam di belakang Ultear dan melilit tubuhnya. Terdengar suara rintihan dari Ultear_

"_ukh..."_

"_tugas kalian hanyalah membebaskan Ultear dari lilitan bayangan hitam itu. Tapi, tidak semudah itu. Kalian harus mengalahkan monster ini."ucap Zeref_

_Muncul monster besar di belakang Zeref. Mata Gray membulat sempurna melihat monster itu, kenangan demi kenangan terputar di kepala Gray tentang monster itu. _

_Yang telah membunuh orang tuanya, teman-temannya, dan terlebih lagi membunuh Ui. Deliora telah bangkit... dan membangkitkan amarah Gray..._

"_Gray..."panggil Lucy lirih, Gray tak menoleh. Zeref tersenyum licik_

"_waktu kalian dimulai dari... Sekarang!"seru Zeref disertai raungan Deliora_

_*GROOOOAAARRRRR_

"_Ice Make: Lance!"seru Gray, Deliora mengayunkan tangannya untuk menghancurkan serangan Gray. Setelah hancur, Deliora menghajar Gray dengan tangannya_

"_Gray menyingkir!"teriak Natsu, namun Gray tak menghiraukan teriakan Natsu. Ia tetap pada posisinya_

"_jangan keras kepala!"seru Erza sambil berlari ke arah Gray dan mendorongnya menjauh_

_DUAR! BRUKK!_

"_Gray! Erza!"teriak Lucy histeris. Lucy, Natsu dan Jellal berlari mendekati lokasi TKP_

_Mata mereka membulat sempurna melihat darah tercecer dimana-mana. Cairan kental itu mengalir dari tempat Deliora menghentakkan tangannya di tanah_

"_i-ini ti-tidak mungkin..."ucap Lucy menutup mulutnya, air mata Lucy mengalir, membasahi pipinya _

_Natsu langsung memeluk erat Lucy dan menenangkannya, "tenanglah Luce, mereka tak mungkin meninggal. Percayalah Luce."hibur Natsu_

"_mereka masih hidup. Lihat bercak darah ini, ini mengarah ke balik batu besar itu."ucap Jellal menunjuk bercak darah yang dimaksud_

_*GROOOOAAAARRRR_

"_Luce pergilah, kami akan mengalihkan perhatian monster ini."ucap Natsu melepas pelukannya_

"_tapi, Natsu-"_

"_tenang saja, aku tak akan mati. Pergilah, temui mereka!"potong Natsu_

"_Natsu, ayo!"ajak Jellal, Natsu mengangguk dan mengikuti Jellal meninggalkan Lucy yang terdiam. Terlihat seulas senyum lembut di wajah Lucy_

"_berusahalah, Natsu Dragneel!"teriak Lucy mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi dengan membentuk simbol Fairy Tail, Natsu terhenti lalu menghadap Lucy dengan senyum lebar dan membalas simbol Lucy lalu kembali berlari_

_Begitupun Lucy, dia berbalik lalu berlari mengikuti bercak darah itu. Sesampainya di akhir bercak darah itu, Lucy melihat Erza terkapar dengan lengan kanan bersimbah darah. Di sampingnya ada Gray yang duduk di sebelah Erza dengan memegangi bahu kanannya yang terluka_

"_senang melihatmu lagi Lucy."ucap Gray. Lucy heran dengan Gray, masih sempat-sempatnya dia berbicara seperti itu di keadaannya yang sangat parah itu_

"_hey, masih bisa-bisanya kau berbicara seperti itu. Lihat tanganmu!"ucap Lucy, Gray menaikkan sebelah alisnya_

"_aku tak apa-apa kok. Sudah ya, tolong rawat Erza. Aku ingin melawan monster itu dulu."ucap Gray bangkit dan meninggalkan Lucy dan Erza_

_Namun tak secepat itu, Lucy mengenggam tangan Gray dengan erat saat dia melewatinya._

"_selangkah lagi kau jalan, kau akan mati."ancam Lucy dengan glare miliknya yang hampir menyamai Erza dan kunci Taurus di tangannya_

"_memangnya kau berani?"tanya Gray meremehkan. Meskipun seperti itu di hatinya dia amat sangat takut, Lucy nyengir_

"_kenapa tidak?"ucap Lucy dengan devil smile miliknya. Ok, kali ini Lucy yang menang. Karena Gray udah gak tahan dengan aura glare milik Lucy_

'_waktu kalian tinggal 50 menit.'_

"_I Open The Gate of Maiden, Virgo!"ucap Lucy_

_*TING TONG_

"_apa anda memanggilku, Hime?"tanya Virgo dengan datar_

"_Iya. Bisakah kau mengobati mereka?"tanya Lucy, Virgo melihat keadaan Erza dan Gray_

"_akan saya usahakan Hime."jawab Virgo_

_*GROOOOAAAARRRR_

"_Grand Chariot!"_

"_Karyuu no Kagitsume!"_

_DUAR! Serangan Natsu dan Jellal menghantam tubuh besar Deliora dan menghasilkan luka yang lumayan berarti bagi Deliora_

_*GROOOAAARRR_

"_Natsu awas!"seru Jellal, Natsu langsung berlari menjauh dari tempat dia berdiri_

_DUUUUAAAAR_

"_sial, dia kuat sekali."keluh Natsu mengelap peluhnya_

"_Dark Vanish!"ucap Jellal_

_Deliora yang terkena sihir Jellal mengerang kesakitan. Deliora mulai tumbang dan tak bergerak_

'_waktu kalian tinggal 45 menit._

"_ukh!"jerit Ultear kesakitan, Gray menoleh ke arah Ultear dengan tatapan khawatir. Lucy yang melihat Gray bertanya_

"_Gray, kau menyukai Ultear ya?"tanya Lucy pelan, Gray tersentak kaget mendengar perkataan Lucy_

_Deliora perlahan bangkit kembali dan meraung sekeras-kerasnya. Natsu dan Jellal dibuat tak percaya olehnya_

"_ba-bagaimana bisa?!"tanya Jellal terkejut_

"_a-aku tak menyukainya!"bantah Gray dengan semburat merah merona di kedua pipinya, Lucy hanya tertawa kecil_

"_jangan membohongi dirimu sendiri Gray, aku tau kau menyukainya."ucap Lucy, perlahan semburat merah di pipi Gray mulai mereda_

"_ya... Bisa kuakui, bahwa aku memang menyukainya..."ucap Gray pelan, namun Lucy masih bisa mendengarnya_

_**Mavis dkk**_

"_ara ara... Gray menyukai Ultear..."ucap Mira _

"_Ju-Juvia, jangan menangis..."ucap Lissana menenangkan_

"_hiks...hiks...hiks... Gray-sama mencampakan Juvia! Hiks...hiks..."ucap Juvia di sela-sela tangisannya_

_**Final Battle**_

_Lucy tersenyum lembut mendengar jawaban Gray, "kenapa tak kau nyatakan saja?"tanya Lucy_

"_hum... Sangat susah untuk mengatakannya, kau tau itu kan?"jawab Gray, Lucy hanya tersenyum_

"_akan kubantu tapi dengan satu syarat. Gimana, mau?"tawar Lucy, Gray menatap Lucy heran_

"_apa?"tanya Gray_

"_kau harus menyatakan perasaanmu setelah game ini berakhir."jawab Lucy yang membuat Gray terbelalak_

'_waktu kalian tinggal 40 menit.'_

"_Hime, saya sudah menyembuhkan Erza-sama. Mungkin, dia akan sadar beberapa saat lagi."ucap Virgo_

"_ah Iya, sekarang tolong obati Gray ya."ucap Lucy, Virgo mengangguk lalu mengobati Gray_

"_bagaimana mau?"tanya Lucy, Gray nampak sedang berfikir. Sesaat kemudian ia mengangguk, Lucy tersenyum puas_

"_anggap aku Ultear, lalu nyatakan perasaanmu."ucap Lucy, Gray mengendus kesal lalu mengangguk berat_

"_Aishiterru, Ultear. Aku sangat mencintaimu, maukah kau menjadi pasangan hidupku?"tanya Gray ringan, Lucy menaikkan sebelah alisnya_

"_kau pasti tak sedang sungguh-sungguh, yang serius!"bentak Lucy menjitak kepala Gray_

"_i-iya, maaf."ucap Gray mengelus-elus kepalanya_

"_sekarang tatap mataku, bayangkan kalau aku adalah Ultear. Lalu ungkapkan perasaanmu."ucap Lucy, Gray mengangguk_

"_Karyuu no Kouen!"_

"_Heavenly Blast!"_

_DUAAARRR! *GRROOOAAARRR!_

"_kuat sekali monster ini! apa si Zeref itu tak bisa membuat sebuah monster yang sekecil Exceed? Kan jadi sangat mudah untuk melawannya."keluh Natsu yang udah stress_

"_heh, kau pikir Zeref tak punya otak apa?"tanya Jellal balik_

_*GROOOOAAARRRR!_

_Deliora menghantamkan kepalan tangannya ke arah Jellal, dan dengan sigap Jellal menghindarinya dan melemparkan sihir Heavenly Palm. Deliora terpelanting ke belakang dan menabrak bongkahan es yang besar hingga hancur_

"_nice shoot!"ucap Natsu, Jellal tersenyum_

_Deliora kembali bangkit, kali ini dia bersiap untuk melemparkan pecahan bongkahan es yang ditabraknya ke arah Natsu. Karena Natsu tak menyadarinya, Natsupun terkena lemparan bongkahan es tersebut_

_DEG! Jantung Lucy terasa berhenti berdetak sejenak, ia merasakan bahwa kali ini Natsu sedang dalam bahaya. Ia berdiri dengan tangan di letakkan di depan dadanya, Gray yang melihatnya hanya menatap Lucy dengan bingung_

"_kau kenapa Lucy?"tanya Gray, Lucy tak menjawab. Kali ini tatapan matanya menandakan bahwa ia sedang khawatir, melihat itu Gray mengangguk mengerti_

"_semoga saja si Flame Head itu tidak apa-apa..."ucap Gray, Lucy mengangguk pelan_

"_Natsu..."gumam Lucy_

_Jellal menghampiri Natsu yang tertimpa bongkahan es tersebut, "Natsu, kau masih hidup kan? Kalau masih hidup jawablah."ucap Jellal, tak ada jawaban. _

_Jellal melihat bagian atas es, perlahan pucuk es itu mulai mencair. Kemudian Jellal menyentuh bongkahan es tersebut, hangat. Itu yang dia rasakan, terlihat seulas senyum di wajah Jellal_

"_berusahalah terus untuk mencairkan es itu Natsu."ucap Jellal_

'_waktu kalian tinggal 35 menit.'_

"_sudah selesai Hime. Apa saya boleh kembali?"tanya Virgo_

"_iya. Arrigatou."ucap Lucy sebelum Virgo menghilang di telan cahaya, Lucy menatap Gray yang sedang menatap nanar Ultear yang kesakitan_

"_oi Gray, mau bertarung?"tanya Lucy, Gray menoleh lalu menaikkan sebelah alisnya_

"_boleh nih?"tanya Gray, Lucy mengangguk_

"_aku tak bisa melihat sahabatku sendiri murung seperti ini. Lebih baik kau bertarung, daripada kau murung seperti ini."jawab Lucy, Gray tersenyum_

"_baiklah. Dan tolong jaga Erza, sepertinya dia akan segera sadar."ucap Gray sebelum berlari menyusul Natsu dan Jellal_

"_Oi Jellal!"panggil Gray, Jellal menoleh lalu tersenyum_

"_lama tak berjumpa Gray."balas Jellal_

"_dimana Natsu? Apa dia sudah terbang jauh ke kutub selatan?"tanya Gray, Jellal menggeleng lalu menunjuk bongkahan es yang mencair_

"_ohohoho... Ternyata Natsu tertimpa es to."ucap Gray_

"_bagaimana? Mau bergabung dengan pertarungan?"tanya Jellal, Gray menoleh lalu mengangguk_

"_Ayo."jawab Gray_

_DUAR! Bongkahan es yang menimpa Natsu kini telah hancur menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil_

"_bwahahahaha! Akhirnya aku bisa menghancurkannya!"ucap Natsu girang lalu menatap Deliora_

"_akan kuhancurkan kau monster sialan!"ucap Natsu mengepalkan tangannya yang berapi_

"_Ryuujin no Kouen!" (ini sihir Natsu yang digunakan saat melawan Zancrow di Tenroujima)_

"_Ice Make: Geyser!"_

"_Dark Ray!"_

_DUAAARRR! Serangan gabungan dari ketiga wizard ini mampu melumpuhkan Deliora untuk sesaat. Dan sesaat kemudian Deliora mengeluarkan sihirnya_

"_Dark Grab!"_

_Saat Deliora ingin mengeluarkan sihirnya, tubuhnya tiba-tiba tak bisa bergerak dan saat itu pula Natsu dan Gray mengeluarkan sihirnya_

"_Raienryuu no Gekitetsu!"_

"_Ice Make: Ultimate!"_

_DUAAARRR_

_*GRROOAAARRR!_

'_waktu kalian tinggal 20 menit.'_

"_waktu masih berjalan, itu artinya Deliora belum kalah."ucap Jellal yang datang entah dari mana_

"_iya..."ucap Natsu dan Gray, sejenak Gray menatap Ultear yang menahan sakitnya. Melihat itu, rasanya hati Gray bagai ditancap 1000 pedang tajam._

"_Gray, Daijobou? Kau terlihat cemas."tanya Jellal, Gray tersentak lalu menggeleng cepat_

"_yakin?"tanya Jellal, Gray mengangguk_

_Perlahan mata Erza terbuka, menampilkan iris coklat pastelnya yang indah nan menawan_

"_Erza kau bisa mendengarku?"tanya Lucy, Erza mengangguk pelan. Ia berusaha bangkit namun tak bisa. Lucy yang melihat itu mencoba menyandarkan temanya ini di batu_

"_dimana yang lain?"tanya Erza_

"_melawan Deliora. Dan sekarang waktunya hanya tersisa 18 menit."jawab Lucy, Erza menghela nafas ringan_

"_pasti Gray ikut di dalamnya."tebak Erza, Lucy mengangguk. _

_Hening sesaat... _

_Erza bangkit dan mulai berjalan ke arah Natsu dkk, "E-Erza, jangan! Lukamu sangat parah, istirahatlah dulu!"cegah Lucy, Erza menatap Lucy_

"_aku bosan Lucy, aku ingin bertarung."ucap Erza yang mampu membuat Lucy sweatdrop_

"_tetap saja, kau harus istirahat."larang Lucy, Erza menatap Lucy dengan death glarenya_

"_te-terserah k-kau deh. Hehehe..."ucap Lucy ketakutan, Erza tersenyum lalu kembali berjalan ke arah Natsu dkk_

_Deliora kembali bangkit, kini ia benar-benar kehabisan kesabarannya untuk melawan Natsu dkk. Ia kembali melempar bongkahan es ke arah Natsu dkk_

"_hey, jangan main lempar dong! Kalo kena sakit!"teriak Natsu marah_

"_bodoh, mana mungkin dia mengerti!"balas Gray_

_Salah satu bongkahan es yang di lempar Deliora mengarah ke Ultear, Gray yang melihat itu langsung berlari ke arah Ultear untuk mengancurkannya_

"_Ice Make: Ultimate!"_

_DUAR! Bongkahan es itu hancur menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil, "Ultear, daijobou ka?"tanya Gray, Ultear menggeleng_

"_a-arrigatou Gray."ucap Ultear gugup, Gray tersenyum lalu kembali ke medan pertempuran_

_Wajah Ultear mengeluarkan semburat merah merona, ia merasa wajahnya menjadi panas ketika Gray berada di dekatnya. Bisa dia akui bahwa saat Gray melindunginya, Gray terlihat keren..._

_DEG! Jantung Ultear sekarang berdetak lebih cepat, ke-kenapa ini? jantungku berdetak lebih cepat saat memikirkan Gray, bahkan menyebut namanya saja. A-apa ini yang dinamakan cinta?_

_Ultear tersenyum lembut, matanya kini tertuju pada pemuda berambut raven itu. Ya Ultear, kau menyukainya. You Love Gray Fullbuster..._

'_waktu kalian tersisa 15 menit.'_

"_sial! Kenapa monster itu tak hancur-hancur juga sih?!"tanya Natsu sebal_

"_mungkin memang belum saatnya mati."jawab Erza asal_

"_he? Erza, kau sudah sadar?"tanya Jellal, Erza mengangguk_

"_lalu, dimana Luce?"tanya Natsu_

"_aku disini!"jawab Lucy cepat, Natsu tersenyum_

"_sekarang kutanya, kalau misalkan Deliora belum saatnya mati, bagaimana caranya supaya kita membunuhnya?"tanya Gray_

"_benar juga, bagaimana caranya ya?"_

"_hancurkan saja sumber kehidupannya."sahut Lucy, semua tersenyum_

"_Kau Pintar Lucy/Luce!"ucap semuanya senang, Lucy tersenyum bangga_

"_pertanyaan kedua, dimana letak jantung Deliora?"tanya Erza_

"_jantung berarti... Dada bagian kiri."jawab Gray_

"_bagus. Kita sudah mendapatkan kelemahannya, sekarang kita hancurkan jantungnya dengan sekuat tenaga."ucap Natsu semangat_

"_tapi ingat, waktu kita tinggal sedikit. Jadi usahakan jangan sampai meleset, sesentipun. Mengerti?"jelas Jellal, semuanya mengangguk_

'_waktu kalian tersisa 10 menit.'_

"_eh, siapa yang akan jadi umpan?"tanya Lucy_

"_a-"_

"_aku saja!"ucap Erza memotong ucapan Gray, Gray menatap aneh Erza_

"_akan kupancing dia ke dekat bongkahan es yang itu. Lalu, kalian serang dia dari belakang."jelas Erza_

"_kau gak boleh melakukannya."larang Jellal, semua menatap Jellal_

"_kenapa?"tanya Erza_

"_karena kau masih sakit."jawab Jellal singkat, Erza menghela nafas ringan_

"_over protective deh."ucap Erza_

"_hey, jangan bengong! Cepat serang Deliora!"teriak Gray yang membuat semuanya mencari-cari keberadaan Gray_

"_itu Gray!"ucap Lucy, semua menoleh kearah yang ditunjuk Lucy_

"_he?! Sejak kapan dia ada disana?!"tanya Natsu_

"_oi cepetan!"teriak Gray_

"_Kansou: Tenrin!"ucap Erza me-requip baju zirahnya menjadi Heaven Wheel Armor_

"_eh, Erza?"ucap Lucy heran_

"_sekarang bukan saatnya berbicara, waktu kita sudah hampir habis. Jadi, kita harus menyerang Deliora."ucap Erza datar_

"_baiklah, ayo!"ucap Natsu semangat, semua mengangguk_

"_Ryuujin no Kouen!"_

"_Blumenblatt!"_

"_Dark Ray!"_

"_Urano Metoria!"_

'_waktu kalian tersisa 5 menit.'_

_*GROOOAAAARRRRR!_

_Keempat sihir itu berhasil mengenai jantung Deliora. Slowly but Surely tubuh besar Deliora tumbang dan hilang begitu saja. Begitupun bayangan hitam yang melilit tubuh Ultear_

"_haah..."_

_Semuanya langsung menghampiri Ultear dengan keadaan cemas terlebih Gray, "Ultear daijobou ka?"tanya Gray_

"_lebih baik dari menit-menit yang lalu."jawab Ultear lega dan memberi jempol -_-d_

_**Mavis dkk**_

"_hebat! Mereka menyelesaikan gamenya! Hebat!"ucap Lissana kegirangan_

"_mereka memang hebat!"puji Romeo_

_Mavis tersenyum kecil, "arrigatou Zeref..."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**TBC**_

_Yeay, akhirnya bisa update setelah beberapa hari ini modemku agak susah dibuat connect! :D_

_Kira-kira apa maksud dari ucapan Master Mavis ya? penasaran? Kita tunggu kelanjutannya di chapter 5! The Last Chapter!_

_Ini untuk balasan reviews kalian,_

_**kktsaniachan**_

_Aye! Saya juga bingung sebenernya, kok tiba-tiba ada bahasa gaulnya ya? tapi, ya sudahlah. _

_Makasih ya udah reviews, keep reviews ya_

_**Chiaki Hearfilia**_

_Iya, gpp kok. :D_

_Aye, sir! -_-7_

_**Azusa Vermillion**_

_Iya, hehehe..._

_Jellal mesum.. *Jellal: yang buat loe kok yang disalahin gue sih?! #abaikan_

_Aye!_

_**Guest**_

_Aye, makasih! :D_

_Um... NatsuxWendy ya... Ok lah, tapi saya gak janji mau nyebarin. Hehehe, maaf... tapi saya usahain kok. _

_Nunggu sampe kehampaan ide author cepet lewatnya ya... (y) _


	5. What's the Mean?

_Pairing: JellalxErza, NatsuxLucy and GrayxUltear_

_Genre: Romance, Advanture and little bit Comedy_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_One Hour_

_Chapter 5: What's the mean?_

_Yeay! Balik lagi sama author yang sering hampa ide ini. Sekarang ini udah last chapter jadi bentar lagi One Hour tamat. Hiks...hiks... *nangis gak jelas_

_Oke, karena udah selesai dari kehampaan ide mari kita lanjutkan chapter 5! Semangat! *semangat '45_

_**XXX**_

_Prok prok prok!_

"_selamat! Kalian telah memenangkan game yang kubuat!"ucap Zeref_

"_Yeah! Sekarang mana hadiahnya? Aku sudah lapar!"tanya Natsu, Zeref tersenyum_

"_ada di guild."jawab Zeref singkat_

"_kami kan sudah menyelesaikan gamenya, bukannya kau harus mengembalikan kami ke guild?"tanya Lucy_

"_tentu saja. Kalian akan kembali sekarang juga, bersiaplah!"ucap Zeref_

_Semua menjadi gelap, bagaikan lubang waktu tanpa batas. Perlahan-lahan kegelapan mulai menghilang, digantikan oleh cahaya yang sangat terang. Dan BUSH! Mereka tiba di guild_

"_Okaeri, Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Jellal, Gray, Ultear."sapa Mira sang bar maid yang sangat setia untuk mengelap gelas yang kotor, Natsu langsung berlari ke arah bar_

"_Mira, aku pesan ayam dengan saus tabasco yang banyak!"pesan Natsu dengan tak sabar_

"_baiklah."ucap Mira lalu kedapur untuk memasakkan pesanan Natsu_

"_i-ini benar-benar Fairy Tail-kan?"tanya Lucy_

"_Lu-chan! Ayo kesini!"ucap Levy_

"_aye Levy-chan!"ucap Lucy berlari ke arah Levy, namun langkah Lucy terhenti_

"_sebentar Levy-chan, ada yang mau aku bicarakan dengan Gray."ucap Lucy berlari ke arah Gray_

"_jangan lupa dengan perjanjian kita di kutub! Kau harus menyatakannya!"bisik Lucy_

"_ta-tapi, aku belum siap."ucap Gray_

"_dengar ya kau sudah berjanji, jadi harus kau tepat. Kalau kau mengingkarinya, jangan harap kau bisa menghindari 1000 pedang milik Erza."ancam Lucy_

"_ha? Kok jadi nyasar ke Erza sih?"tanya Gray tak terima_

"_kau taukan kalau Erza dengar keluhan dariku tentang kau ataupun Natsu dia tak akan segan-segan untuk membunuhnya? Dan kalau kau tak mau nyawamu hilang, jalani janjimu."jawab Lucy, Gray mendengus kesal_

'_huh, kalau jadinya kayak gini gak bakalan aku janji sama kamu Luce.'batin Gray_

"_Master Mavis, apa maksud dari kata 'arrigatou Zeref'?"tanya Wendy_

"_eh? Ka-kau mendengarkannya Wendy!?"tanya Mavis terkejut, Wendy mengangguk_

"_bukan hanya Wendy, aku juga mendengarnya."tambah Gajeel_

"_haah, sudah kubilang, ini rencana yang buruk Mavis."ucap Zeref_

"_ya mau bagaimana lagi? Aku ingin melihat anak-anakku bertarung di luar turnament."ucap Mavis_

"_nani? Apa maksudnya ini, Master Mavis?"tanya Mira yang sama sekali tak mengerti pembicaraan Mavis dan Zeref_

"_ah, begini sebenarnya game yang kubuat itu atas usul dari Mavis sendiri. Dia memintaku untuk membuat sebuah zona yang tak tertembus oleh siapapun kecuali aku dan orang yang terpilih dalam game tersebut."jawab Zeref_

"_aku melakukan ini karena aku memang ingin melihat dan mengukur kemampuan kalian dalam bertarung di luar turnament. Tapi, soal waktu dan jebakan itu ide Zeref, aku sebernarnya sudah menolak namun karena Zeref yang memaksaku dengan berlebihan akhirnya aku menyerah."timpal Mavis_

"_jadi, game itu Cuma untuk... itu?"tanya Lucy tak percaya, Mavis mengangguk_

"_gomene, tapi sesuai dengan janji Zeref dia akan memberikan makanan yang banyak. Kau tak lupa kan?"tanya Mavis, Zeref mengangguk_

"_dimana makanannya? Aku tak melihatnya sama sekali."tanya Gray, Lucy menatap Gray dengan horror_

"_eumph! Ini enak! Arrigatou Zeref!"ucap Natsu memakan ayam panggang dengan saus tabasco di atasnya_

"_Natsu! Kau memakan makanannya semua!"teriak Lucy_

"_tentu saja, aku lapar Luce."ucap Natsu innocent_

_Tubuh Lucy dan anggota guild langsung memutih bagaikan sebuah kertas yang masih baru_

"_dimana Jellal dan Erza? Dia tak kelihatan, apa mereka menghilang?"tanya Lissana memecah keheningan_

"_ah, tak usah cemaskan mereka. Mereka pasti baik-baik saja."ucap Natsu sambil mengunyah_

"_diam kau, Salamander!"bentak Gray_

"_mau bertarung Ice Boy?!"tanya Natsu emosi_

"_ayo!"jawab Gray. Namun tak secepat itu, Lucy mencegah Gray lalu mengeluarkan death-glare miliknya_

"_a-aye, Lucy! Aku akan melakukannya!"ucap Gray, aura mematikan Lucy menghilang digantikan oleh senyum kemenangan miliknya_

"_um, a-ano Ultear bisa aku berbicara sesuatu padamu?"tanya Gray, Ultear menoleh_

"_apa?"tanya Ultear, Lucy melihatnya dengan seksama. Tidak. Seluruh guild memperhatikannya, menunggu apa yang akan di katakan Gray_

"_um, gimana kalau bicaranya di tempat lain aja? Jangan disini."ucap Gray yang membuat seluruh guild patah hati_

"_o, ya udah ayo."ucap Ultear, Graypun menarik tangan Ultear menjauhi Guild_

"_haah, gak seru deh..."ucap Lissana sedih_

"_Iya."tambah Levy dan Lucy_

"_Luce, kenapa sedih? Kau mau makan ayam ini? Enak lho."tanya Natsu_

"_AKU TAK SUKA PEDAS, NATSU!"teriak Lucy frustasi yang membuat seluruh guild menghentikan aktifitasnya masing-masing_

"_hiii Lucy-san menakutkan."gumam Wendy_

"_ehem! Aku bisa memerlihatkan keadaan Jellal ataupun Ultear-san, kalian ingin yang mana?"tanya Meredy, mata Lucy langsung berbinar-binar_

"_Erza dan Jellal!"ucap Lucy semangat, Meredy tersenyum lalu mengeluarkan kristal miliknya_

"_ini dia."ucap Meredy, semua langsung mengerubungi Meredy_

_**Erza place**_

"_Jellal, buat apa kesini?"tanya Erza kepada Jellal yang masih menggeggam tangannya dengan erat_

"_a-aku mau berbicara berdua denganmu."jawab Jellal_

"_ah, apa tentang yang ingin kau sampaikan padaku waktu itu?"tanya Erza, Jellal mengangguk_

"_apa?"tanya Erza penasaran, Jellal membalikkan tubuhnya. Kini mata mereka saling bertatapan. Bisa dilihat bahwa kini wajah Jellal hampir serupa dengan rambut Erza_

"_ka-kau jangan kaget ya."ucap Jellal, Erza mengangguk_

_Jellal memegang pundak Erza lalu mendekatkan wajahnya. Jarak antara bibir mereka hanya terpaut beberapa centimeter, jarak itu semakin menipis dan menipis hingga tak ada lagi jarak antara bibir mereka._

_Jellal mencium Erza. Namun kali ini Jellal tak melepaskan ciumannya dalam jangka waktu yang tergolong cepat, namun dia mempertahankan ciuman ini hingga salah satu dari mereka membutuhkan oksigen._

_Merasa bahwa ia ingin mengambil oksigen, Jellal melepaskan ciumannya itu. Wajahnya makin memerah melihat Erza yang wajahnya juga memerah_

"_hey! kau sudah menciu-" Jellal menaruh telunjuknya di bibir Erza_

"_kau mengerti maksudku tadi?"tanya Jellal, Erza menggeleng_

_Jellal tersenyum manis, "itu artinya aku mencintaimu, Titania..."ucap Jellal sebelum menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Erza lagi_

_**Back to Fairy Tail...**_

"_astaga! Mereka pasangan yang romantis!"ucap Lissana kegirangan _

"_Iya!"tambah Lucy dan Levy_

_Meredy tersenyum, "bagaimana jika kita mengintip Ultear-san dan Gray? Kurasa itu akan menarik."tanya Meredy_

"_Ide bagus Meredy! Ayo cepat tunjukkan!"ucap Lucy_

_**Gray Place**_

_Gray dan Ultear sampai di sebuah bukit yang jauh dari Fairy Tail. Sesampainya di sana Ultear dibuat kagum oleh pemandangan yang di suguhkan kepadanya_

"_Sugoi! Indah sekali!"puji Ultear, Gray tersenyum_

_Sesaat kemudian, "jadi Gray, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?"tanya Ultear yang membuat Gray sejenak melupakan bagaimana cara bernafas_

"_k-kalau soal itu, a-aku mau tanya... A-Apa kau me-memiliki seseorang yang spesial b-bagimu selain Ui?"tanya Gray gugup_

"_ada 3. Meredy dan... Kau mau tau siapa?"tanya Ultear, Gray tersentak lalu mengangguk pelan_

"_tapi sebelum itu, apa kau juga punya seseorang yang spesial?"tanya Ultear_

"_ada banyak. Mulai dari Natsu, Lucy, Wendy, Levy, Cana, Mira, Elfman, Juvia, Erza..."jawaban Gray terputus di kalimat 'Erza' saat melihat raut wajah Ultear berubah drastis. Sedih._

"_sudah kuduga kau menyukai Erza... Dia wanita yang baik..."ucap Ultear, Gray menaikkan sebelah alisnya_

"_ha? Aku? Menyukai Erza? Tidak mungkin, kami hanya berteman. Tak lebih."bantah Gray_

"_kenapa? Diakan cantik, dia juga sangat mengenalmu dan dekat denganmu."tanya Ultear, Gray tersenyum jahil_

"_apa kau cemburu Ultear? Apa kau cemburu kalau aku dan Erza sangat dekat?"tanya Gray, wajah Ultear langsung memunculkan semburat merah_

"_e-enggak kok, a-aku kan hanya i-ingin tau."bantah Ultear_

"_aaahh, jangan bohong. Kau pasti cemburu kan?"goda Gray, wajah Ultear kian memerah dan kini ia salting banget_

"_a-aku gak bohong kok! A-aku memang hanya i-ingin tau."bantah Ultear, Gray menghela nafas ringan lalu duduk di bawah pohon besar di bukit itu_

_Gray menepuk rumput di sebelahnya dengan pelan, mengisyaratkan agar Ultear duduk di sebelahnya. Karena juga capek berdiri terus, Ultearpun duduk di sebelah Gray_

"_sebenarnya Erza memang dekat denganku, namun aku dan dia sama sekali tak memiliki perasaan khusus."jelas Gray_

"_benarkah? Tapi, kalian selalu terlibat dalam misi bersama bukan?"tanya Ultear_

"_sudah kuduga kau akan bertanya seperti itu."ucap Gray, Ultear menaikkan sebelah alisnya_

"_memang benar, tapi sebenarnya sebagian besar dari misi itu hanya kami pakai untuk bermain-main saja. Kami bahkan tak pernah serius menjalankan misi-misi itu."jawab Gray_

"_ha? Jadi maksudmu, kau hanya bermain-main saja dalam misi itu?"tanya Ultear cengo, Gray mengangguk_

"_lagipula kami mengambil misi yang tak berbahaya. Hanya membasmi bandit-bandit saja."ucap Gray_

"_tunggu! Dari semua jawabanmu, tak ada yang bisa menjelaskan pertanyaanku!"ucap Ultear, Gray terkikik_

"_dan satu lagi yang perlu kau ketahui, saat menjalankan misi Erza suka memintaku untuk mencari solusi dalam kasus percintaannya dengan Jellal. Itu buktikan bahwa aku dan Erza tak ada hubungan apapun selain sahabat?"jelas Gray, Ultear mengangguk_

"_jadi, akukan sudah membeberkan rahasiaku. Sekarang giliranmu."ucap Gray_

_Ultear tersenyum, "orang yang spesial bagiku selain Meredy itu kau, Gray Fullbuster."ucap Ultear, Gray tersenyum bangga_

"_benarkan apa kataku, kau itu cemburu tadi."ucap Gray_

"_tapi tetap saja, aku bukan orang spesial bagimu."ucap Ultear, Gray tersentak_

"_oh iya, aku lupa sesuatu. Satu kata yang amat sangat spesial bagiku."ucap Gray_

"_apa?"_

"_Kau, Ultear Milkovich."jawab Gray_

_Mendengar jawaban Gray, Ultear tersenyum manis. Gray yang melihat itu juga tersenyum._

"_jadi, bagaimana?"tanya Gray, Ultear mengangguk_

"_aku menerimanya, ."jawab Ultear mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Gray yang tengah melihatnya_

_Gray tersenyum lalu mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium bibir Ultear. _

_Cahaya matahari senja menemani pasangan yang satu ini. Anginpun berhembus pelan seraya memberikan lembut. Burung-burungpun beterbangan dengan menyuarakan kicau-kicauan mereka yang indah._

_Gray melepas ciumannya, dilihatnya wajah Ultear yang manis memandangnya_

"_sudah sore, ayo kembali."ajak Gray bangkit berdiri, Ultear mengangguk lalu bangkit berdiri_

_Merekapun kembali ke Guild dengan berpegangan tangan._

_**Back to Fairy Tail...**_

"_tak kusangka Ice Brain berani melakukan itu."ucap Natsu yang ada di belakang Lucy_

"_Kyaa! Sedang apa kau Natsu?!"tanya Lucy histeris_

"_tentu saja sedang melihat keadaan Ice Brain, mau apa lagi?"tanya Natsu_

_BLETAK!_

"_hanya tinggal Lucy dan Natsu saja yang belum. Kapan kau akan melakukannya Natsu, Lucy?"tanya Mira menggoda_

_Muncul semburat merah di kedua pipi Lucy, "maksudmu kissing Mira?"tanya Natsu, Mira mengangguk_

"_mereka sudah melakukannya Mira. Saat bulan purnama di apartemen Lucy, mereka berciuman."jawab Happy yang daritadi menghilang bagai di telan bumi_

"_HAPPY! BISAKAH KAU MENJAGA MULUTMU ITU?!"tanya Lucy dengan death-glare miliknya_

"_Gomene Lucy..."ucap Happy_

"_Gehee... Tak kusangka Salamander sudah melakukannya."ucap Gajeel_

"_kyaa! Ini akan menarik! Sebentar lagi guild kita akan dipenuhi oleh anak kecil! Kyaa!"ucap Mira lompat-lompat kegirangan_

"_ha? Apa maksudmu Mira?"tanya Erza yang baru saja datang, di sebelahnya juga ada Jellal dengan raut wajah bingung_

"_iya, apa maksudmu Mira?"tanya Gray yang baru saja tiba_

"_maksudnya nanti saat kalian sudah menikah kalian pasti akan memiliki anak, lalu guild ini akan dipenuhi oleh anak-anak yang manis!"jawab Mira _

"_apa?!"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**The End**_

_Akhirnya chap 5 sekaligus The Last Chapter selesai juga! Lega banget..._

_Nah gimana pendapat kalian? Bagus atau Jelek? Maaf kalau pendek ya, soalnya chapter 1-4 kan wordnya sampai 2000 lebih ini Cuma 1.000_

_Maaf ya Readers... Gomenasai! Oh iya, baca juga ya ficku yang judulnya 'Cotton Candy Love.' Yang bentar lagi bakal terbit! Di baca ya!_

_Ini buat balasan reviews kalian_

_**Adera Heartfilia**_

_Juvianya masih mundung di pojokan guild, *kidding!_

_Enggak tau, mungkin sama Lyon :P. Makasih ya udah Reviews sampe akhir, Arrigatou Gozaimasu!_

_**Azusa Vermillion**_

_Arrigatou! Fic Azusa juga keren kok :D. Makasih udah reviews sampe akhir, Arrigatou Gozaimasu!_

_Semangat ya buat lanjutin fic 'Penggemar Rahasia' kutunggu chap selanjutnya lho! Ganbatte!_

_**Kazuka Kujyou Tsania-chan**_

_Bener! 100 buat kamu! *prok prok prok_

_Makasih ya udah reviews, Arrigatou Gozaimasu!_

_**Otaku 150401**_

_Juvia: *Mundung di pojokan Guild... _

_Hehehe... Makasih udah reviews, Arrigatou Gozaimasu_

_**Chiaki Heartfilia**_

_Iya, gpp kok. :D_

_Makasih udah reviews sampe akhir, Arrigatou Gozaimasu!_


End file.
